You Promised
by Mathilde.1988
Summary: What happens when she was running away but she had an unexpected surprise carrying with her. Will they able to reconnect or will past mistakes stand in their way. But what if someone outsmarts them both.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**What happens when she was running away but she had an unexpected surprise carrying with her. Will they able to reconnect or will past mistakes stand in their way. But what if someone outsmarts them both.**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Warning this chapter may contain grammar/spelling errors read at your own risk!**

**Ages at the beginning of the story:**

**Roos: 18 years old **

**Dimitri: 20 years old **

**Natasha: 18 years old**

Chapter 1

To tell my story I have to go back 15 years when I was 18 years old. I am at a party of one of my classmates and wasn't planning on hooking up. But there he was the most handsome guy I have ever laid eyes on in my life. Shoulder length brown hair and build like a god with his 6 foot 7 height he never looked so out of place.

Didn't have the guts to talk to him so I walked away back inside only to find my best friend Adrian drunk on the couch. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the front door to his car. Because his parents are rich he got a Bugatti for his birthday not that I cared much about that. Stepping into the vehicle it lost its appeal after the fifth time of getting into it. I never had much money as a child and grew up in a middle-class family. My dad was a single parent and worked in an office as an accountant for some big shot that paid him way to little. He never once complained about it though making him a very humble man.

We didn't have a fancy mansion like everyone else in the street, just a two bedroom house with one bathroom. The paint on the outside started to chip from the wooden walls and the yard hadn't been planted for years. But that didn't matter to me it was our home and was where I could be myself.

I placed Adrian in the passenger seat and revived the engine for the seventh time this week. Not that he went to a party every day, he was just almost drunk every day. He was expected to take over the family business as soon as he reached the age of twenty-one. Until that time he wanted to annoy the hell out of his parents and forget the huge responsibility he was going to have.

Unfortunately today he turned twenty-one which meant in a month he was expected to become the CEO of Ivaskov Inc. They were one of the biggest real estate companies in North America. His aunt Tatianna was currently the CEO but she had fallen ill and will no longer be able to continue. They thought his dad would be the new successor but his aunt had other plans. She never saw him as a leader and always hoped her nephew would step in her shoes. He was supposed to do this at the age of 30 but her illness had speed up the process.

So once again I dropped him off at home and received the same glares I received every time when dropping him off. You would think they would be grateful that I was bringing their son home safe. But they didn't particularly like me because of the simple fact that I am poor, a second class citizen in their eyes.

The next day I woke up in my own bed and a fluffy blanket, wait I don't have beige walls and certainly no western posters on the wall. Holy shit what the hell did I do last night? I remember bringing Adrian home and then I walked home and bumped into…I looked to my left and oh! Suddenly feeling self-conscious realizing I wasn't wearing anything. What if he thought it was a drunken mistake, cause how could a good looking guy like him see something in a simple girl like me.

I had two options either sneak out of his room and pretend nothing happened or pretend to be a sleep and see what he does. Before I could make that decision myself I felt him stir beside me so closed my eyes shut and hoped for the best.

DPOV

Was at a party of some kid I didn't even know because Ivan needed a wingman to pick up a girl. Never understood what he needed me for cause I wasn't much of a ladies man myself. Here I was sitting outside by myself with party music in the background and a few drunken people trying to walk home.

Looking around I had no idea where Ivan is so I decided to give it another 10 minutes and then I would just leave. Then I saw her brown wavy hair, curvy body and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Someone that beautiful had probably guys lining up to her or several boyfriends left heartbroken. She is looking around and then she grabs his arm and drags him away to the front door.

Of course it would be Adrian Ivaskov, girls are throwing themselves at him because he is the next heir of Ivaskov Inc. Disappointed and not able to find Ivan I headed home to sleep alone in my cold empty bed. It is raining and I cursed myself that I forgot the bring an umbrella. When suddenly I felt I walked into something or rather someone.

When I looked down I am in awe at the beauty in front of me. '_Watch where you are going you ass…oh'_ and then I see her blush. She is biting her lip and is looking very shy trying her best not to look me in the eye. Couldn't help but see how cute she is when doing that and I really needed to say something before she is going to walk away. 'Also stuck in the rain?' real smooth Belikov talk about the weather I thought. Could mentally slap myself, but she started giggling and she smiled. Oh what a beautiful smile it was, it really made my day.

'_Beats being stuck at the awful party down the street, at least here I have better company.'_ That means she hated it as much as I did, maybe I should ask her to come inside. Wait I don't want to sound like some creep trying to lure her inside. She's looking at me expecting an answer come on think Dimitri. 'Could think of better places to be'. Then I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes 'That's not what I meant, I meant better places then the party. Want to go back to my house?' I blurt out.

Right.., and now she thinks you're a creep well done! Maybe I should stop talking and walk away before I say something even worse. _'Wait! I would love to, just have to let my dad know I will be home late'. _My heart begins the flutter at the sound of those words. She got her mobile from her pocket and send a quick text and looks back at me expectantly. 'Err right sorry, my house is this way. My my my name is Dimitri www what is your name?' I feel a slight blush on my cheeks. '_My name is Rosemarie but please call me Rose, I hate it when people call me by my full name.'_ she says very proud.

What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl **Roza….**as soon as our hand's touch I feel a jolt of electricity running through my body. Thought that I am the only one but when I see the look on her face I can see she feels it too. Luckily my family is out of town so no one could disturb us, my sisters can be very nosy. Also for the fact I never had a girlfriend before or brought a girl back home. It always seemed like I am the type of guy that would have girls dropping at my feet. But I didn't find that attractive if they did that and tried my best to avoid them as much as possible. Were mostly those types of girls with way too much make-up smeared on their faces. I really don't understand why they think they need that.

They mostly end up with Ivan which is probably the reason he wants me to tag along. We talked for hours and somehow ended up in bed after a very heated make-out session. It is the first time we made love and couldn't imagine anything better. When I wake up and see she was still laying next to me it makes me smile. How did I get so lucky and end up with the most amazing girl in the world in my bed. I stroke her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead, then her neck causing her to stir. 'I know your awake Roza' whispering in her ear. That makes her giggle, she turns around placing her head on my chest with a content sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

I felt great I was never so in love before and my first time was perfect. You always hear stories from girls that end up with some sleaze bag and feeling dirty after words. He was sweet, gentle and always thinking of me before himself I really consider myself lucky. I still felt like giggling thinking about how we lay there cuddling and how he even made me breakfast. First time I ate Blini and immediately took a liking in Russian cuisine and was curious to try more dishes.

That was two months ago and now he is my boyfriend, who would have thought that. Me dating the most gorgeous guy in the world and I couldn't be happier! Tonight his parents weren't home and he was going to cook me dinner. All I had to do was wear a pretty dress and show up at his house at 7.30 pm. Also made sure to wear some pretty underwear, a black lacy sheer bra and matching panties cause I wanted to surprise him too. It was the start of summer vacation for the both of us what meant we were able to spend every day together. Couldn't wait it has never felt so right being with someone, he even said he loves me!

I had the biggest smile on my face and when I was at the front door I saw it was already open. Took that as a sign to walk in and heard romantic music playing in the background. The dining table had white rose petals on it and candles were lit. Waited there about 10 minutes when all of a sudden I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. When I came closer I couldn't believe my eyes what I saw, couldn't speak or swallow. Tears started to well up and I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

Couldn't believe it he would do such a thing to me, wasn't I enough for him? Did I do something wrong that he needed somebody else? And it wasn't just someone, it was none other than Natasha Ozera the slut of the school! She was standing there in her underwear making out with him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks I sat in the one place he would never look for me, attic of the local church. I went there every time I needed a moment for myself it was so peaceful. It always made me feel closer to my mom. The first time the pastor found me he wasn't even mad at me. He could see I was troubled and told me I could always come here when I felt trapped. This moment I felt like I had to throw up felt so disgusted and stupid for believing he loved me.

I must have fallen asleep cause I saw the sunlight coming through the glass stained window. Decided that I was going to pack my bags and go to New York with the money I saved up from my part time job at the ice cream parlor last summer. My dad already knew I wasn't going to be home most of the time, but was planning to go on a roadtrip with Dimitri. But since that wasn't going to happen I was going to call my best friend Lissa Dragomir from Montana who just moved to New York to live with her longtime boyfriend Christian. Needed to clear my head and think what I wanted cause I am done being lied to.

Boys I dated before always lied to me and only wanted to get in my pants. Even Adrian tried but I forgave him cause he actually had feelings for me that I couldn't return in the end. And now it turned out Dimitri was the same as any other boy, it hurt even more cause he promised he would never hurt me. Well screw him! He can beg whatever he wants but I am done with feeling sorry for myself.

DPOV

Tonight I was going to cook for my Roza, felt so good saying that. Thinking of her brought a goofy smile to my face. Ivan was disappointed that he lost his 'wingman' but was happy for me. Would have told him his day would come for him too, but then he wasn't really the type for a long relationship.

Wanted her to taste some more traditional Russian dishes so I asked Mama for some recipes. They kept asking me about her but didn't want to push her into meeting my whole family yet. We are officially two month together and already feel like I met the love of my life. Told her to wear a pretty dress and the rest I would take care off. Didn't want it to be to cliché so I picked white roses instead of red ones.

Was lighting the candles when I heard a knock on the door, she must be as eager as me for tonight. With a smile I opened the door but instead saw Tasha standing there. She was way to clingy and to desperate to get my attention. 'What do you want Tasha? I said with a slight annoyed tone in my voice. She looked hurt by the harshness in my voice but I couldn't care less.

'_I overhead that your parents were out of town so I thought you could use some good company.'_ By heard she probably meant while eavesdropping and hearing me and Ivan talking about it. Then I smelled my sauce burning on the stove and I thought slammed the door shot. When I turned around she was standing behind me in the kitchen and she took of her coat. Revealing that she wasn't wearing much other there then her underwear, the only thing on my mind was to get her the hell out of my house.

'Tasha could you please leave before Rose gets here and gets the wrong idea.' By mentioning her I saw a spark of jealousy in her eyes. She never made it a secret that she wanted to be with me, one time she even spread the rumors I slept with her. It was really hard on Rose but luckily I could convince her Tasha was lying. Never wanted to hurt her, especially when I heard what her ex-boyfriend Jesse did to her.

She wanted to take her bra off and grabbed her hand to stop her but she took it as a sign that I wanted to kiss her. Before I knew it her lips were crushed against mine and she pulled me close to her. It completely caught me off guard so I didn't move at first but then I heard a gasp. SHIT this couldn't be happening right now.

Quickly pushed Tasha of me but I was too late and saw Rose run out the door. Needed to get a hold of her fast and explain everything. FUCK! Ran outside to see if I could find her but looked like she disappeared into thin air. Calling her mobile phone only had given me her voicemail. Felt so desperate to talk to her, I really screwed up should have thrown out Tasha sooner so I wouldn't be in this predicament.

When I got home I saw the bitch was still there standing there. 'GET OUT NOW! I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT I AM NOT INTEREST IN YOU AND NEVER WILL BE!' I roared louder then I maybe should have but I was furious. Not only at her but also at myself for being such a fool. Ivan warned me many times about her and let's not forget to mention that she had quite the reputation at school.

'_Come on Dimka I know you want me'_ she purred stroking my arm. That was it I lost it, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front door and threw her out. I was left sitting on the floor crying and praying somehow I could fix this. Had to find a way and to earn back her trust I didn't want to lose her.

RPOV

When I looked at my mobile I saw I had 34 missed calls, 20 voicemail messages and 50 text messages from Dimitri saying he was sorry. Yeah sorry you got caught I thought to myself and threw my mobile phone on the bed. Started to pack my bag and put all my clothes in there enough to last a month. Left a note for Baba saying I would explain things later and that there was a change of plans.

Booked the next available flight to New York and drove straight to the airport and called Lissa on my way. She was excited to hear I was coming to see her and little confused, but I told her I would explain everything when I got there. The only thing on my mind was to get the hell out of here before I change my mind. Cause trust me when I say I wanted to desperately to be back into his arms.

That was 15 years ago and here I am still in New York living in a small apartment together with our 15 years old son Alexander Andrei Dimitri Belikov-Mazur. Not that Dimitri knows that cause he lost the right when he decided to cheat on me. When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out and didn't know what to do. Was so scared telling Baba what happened but he supported whatever decision I was going to make. Demanded me to tell him who the father was though cause he would threaten him to cut his balls off and send them to his parents. Only people who know are Adrian, Lissa and Christian, he especially has been like a brother to me.

We didn't always get along but he stepped up and they have been my biggest supporters. Financially I was a struggling at first but after I got two jobs things seem to be going well. They helped me in the beginning still but I only accepted the essentials like diapers, formula and clothing for Alex. Adrian tried to be as much in our lives as he could but the company demanded much of his attention. He offered to be the father but I wouldn't let him, I saw it in his eyes that he really meant it. Undoubtedly he would have been a great father for Alex, but he should become that of his own child. He deserves to have some one who loves him just as much.

Before you judge me I did try to tell Dimitri he is a father. Lissa convinced me to stop by his office just outside New York. He had to take over the family business after his father passed away. His family owns a big chain of hotels and casinos all over America en even some in Europe. He was never planning on taking over but when his older sister refused he had stepped up.

**Flashback**

**Alex was 5 years old and knew I should have told him sooner but it was too painful. Felt so betrayed and was afraid he didn't want to have the responsibility of being a father at the age of 25. Maybe he was ready but I couldn't get the image of him and Natasha out of my head. Still makes me shiver with disgust just thinking about it. **

**There I was standing at the entrance of the head office of Belikov Royal Hall hotels & casino's. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the front desk. Maybe I should have made an appointment I thought but my eyes widened when I saw who was standing there. Natasha fucking Ozera great he must be dating that slut now, she was clearly not happy to see me. 'Natasha, I see you found yourself a job here.' I said with a fake smile plastered to my face. **

**She looked like she was considering her answer but said finally**_** 'Rosemarie, what can I do for you?'**_** Was fiddling with an envelope in my hands containing a letter that was handwritten addressed to Dimitri. It explained everything that happened and that he was the father of our son. I didn't expect anything from him especially not money. But if he wanted to I wasn't going to stand in his way of meeting his son. **

'**Would like to know if Mr Belikov is in his office cause I have a message for him. But if not could you give him this envelope it contains private information for his eyes only.' Was emphasizing the last part letting her know to keep her nose out of it. She looked uncomfortable and said 'He is not here right now but I would gladly give this to him'. Scoffed knowing she was lying about that but didn't have much of a choice. **

**End Flashback**

But sadly since that day I never heard from him which I took as a sign he wanted nothing to do with me or his son. Admit I was hurt but disappointed that Alex wasn't wanted by his father. Was never going to tell him this but I could tell his missed a father figure in his life. Adrian and Christian did their best to take him to do guy stuff. Or as he likes to say stuff he didn't want to do with his Mommy cause that's not cool. This made me laugh especially the face he made while saying it and also thought it was very cute.

Whenever he had questions about his dad I would tell him everything except his name. But as soon as he would turn 18 he would be able to find out for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AlexPOV

Summer vacation had ended and school is going to start again soon. It is also around the time of my birthday, my mom will always get a bit depressed. She thinks I don't know but I caught her onetime holding a picture of a guy while falling asleep. Asking her didn't seem like an option I didn't want to upset her more. When I was little it didn't matter so much to me but things have changed. Figured it must be my dad on there and I am determined to find out who he is. Could be only one reason why she would be so upset like this, she clearly loves him still but will never admit it for some reason. Tried asking uncle Chris once what happened but he would always give some vague answer that it isn't the right time. Well I am a teenager, curious as hell so I took it upon myself to look for him.

Thank god for the internet right? Cause turned out is very easy to find the person I am looking for. The website has a picture and everything about him also there are many news articles about him. Not sure what to believe but I present to you CEO Dimitri Alexander Belikov owner of hotels and casinos. I can see the resemblance between us easily we both have brown shoulder length hair , I am 6 foot 6 almost as tall as him and similar facial features. Only difference really is that I have the same color eyes as my mom. Maybe a bit of her attitude to but I can't really compare that, haven't even met the guy yet. What is interesting that it even tells what hobbies he has. For example, he has a high ranking belt of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu he even owns a freaking duster! Looking at the picture comparing everything he sounds like an adult version of me. Ok I am a younger version of him but that's a minor detail. Didn't know where the fascination for sports came from until my mom told me about him. But never once she told me to change my hairstyle even if though I can see the hurt in her eyes. Now I know why, wish she would have told me though.

She is strong and did everything she could to earn money so I could go to school and wear whatever I wanted. When I finish school I am going to do everything I can to make sure to pay her back for everything she did for me. I feel guilty already for turning her life upside down. She didn't plan on getting pregnant, but raising a kid by yourself is no picnic either. But for now I have a plan that is going to allow me to get close to my dad. The only thing is that my mom has to agree to the exchange program for 2 months with a school called St Basil in Russia. Not really simple to persuade her to let me go by myself but I am hoping I can change her mind.

And I have been secretly learning Russian so I can talk to the locals over there. Another thing to be thankful for that is easily found on the internet. I read about his family and where they live so I can pretend to "bump" into them. His sister is a teacher at St Basil so that would be my first contact. Getting excited, this is going to be great I thought rubbing my hands together. And maybe I can convince that asshole to make up with my mom. If not I will kick his ass for hurting my mother the way he did. But for now I have to go to the auditorium to listen to business owners brag about their wealth. Well, they can talk I am just going to read my book and listen to my music. I am not much of a peoples person and reading is a great escape from having to interact with people.

IvanPOV

Today me and Dimitri are going to St. Clementine's to talk to a bunch of teenagers about there career choices. Could see Dimka didn't feel like it but some other company had canceled and they almost begged if he could come and speak. Not that he really had one himself cause it was simple he takes over or some wealthy prick would have.

He changed a lot since the day he lost his Rose back in Montana, almost don't recognize him. His job has become his wife and I am now his personal assistant/adviser. It happened all so fast when Randall, his dad passed away and he had to fill his shoes. Not what you want to do when your heartbroken trying to keep yourself together. In the beginning, he had me look for her but after 5 years he had "given up" not that he accepted it though. One night I found him crying with a bottle of vodka and bloody knuckles. He completely trashed his house and slammed a hole in the wall. A piece of his heart has been ripped out along with the old Dimitri I used to know.

His mother tries to talk to him about it but he will never open up and tell what happened that night. Every year he locks himself in his room on that exact date not wanting to be disturbed. Only thing I know is it had something to with that bitch Natasha. Never liked her, always pushy trying to be around him. Would have thought she given up but she still sometimes tries to get close to him, disgusting really. How obsessed can you be with a guy, doesn't she have a life? To keep her as far away as possible is where I come in. Don't care what it takes, fake tweets or a 6.5 feet tall bodyguard as long as it is far away from him. She even applied once to be his receptionist at the head office in New York 10 years ago which was hilarious.

But now we are waiting for our turn to stand on the stage and tell the youth of today not to spoil any opportunity in the coming future. Around every corner might be your dream job! Yea right like I was a saint when I went to high school, rolled my eyes just thinking about it. Dimitri is talking to some investor when my eyes all of a sudden see something. Blinking my eyes a few times to make sure my they aren't deceiving me. A young man walking through the hallway that I swear looks like a mini version of him. Had a few drinks yesterday but there is nothing wrong with my eyes at the moment.

But when I tried to find him it was like he poofed into thin air and decided it must have been a mistake. No more vodka for me! Naaa how am I kidding like if I could ever turn down a free drink. Maybe I should just keep this information to myself for now and do some more digging into Rosemarie Mazur. If that is still her name, too bad I can't go digging into the school records. Could always pay somebody to do that for me...

DPOV

Every day I feel like I am on autopilot, eat, drink and go to bed. My life is pretty much as mundane as it gets. You would think that after 15 years you move on and forget about a former girlfriend. Technically we never broke up but having your number blocked clearly sends a message. Hasn't been a day that went by I wished things would have been different. Would be lying to myself that if she is standing right in front of me right now I would turn her down. Comparing every girl with her says enough.

When she left she took my heart with her and I will always be aching to hold her again in my arms. I am the new CEO of the family business since the day my dad passed away. He wasn't a good man but my mother never divorced saying it was better this way. He stopped beating her when I was old enough to threaten him. Instead he neglected his family which I saw as a positive development.

Now I am stuck at some school waiting for my turn to talk about a promising future. Ivan pretty much dragged me out here so I could send a positive message to the future generation. The message should be, do whatever you want cause before you know it you have to grow up. But that wouldn't be a good speech and not good for my image. But I took comfort that in a few weeks I will visit my family who decided to move back to Baia. Couldn't blame my Mama cause she felt bad for leaving Babushka behind. And it would give me a good excuse to see my younger sister Victoria who I am really close with.

Ivan became my personal assistant/advisor and helped me a lot in the beginning. I could always count on him to kick me in the butt when things went south. He suggested to take a short break to visit my family, felt a bit apprehensive to take a vacation but apparently even CEOs need one.

I am talking to one of the potential investors while waiting for my turn when I notice that Ivan is distracted. Snorted probably some student or teacher that caught his eye. Makes me laugh that he is still such a ladies man at times. And as I predicted he still hasn't been in a serious relationship with a woman. As for me I am married to my job and when I need a release I would have a one night stand. But even that wouldn't do it for me anymore so I turned to my good old friend vodka. Or just buy something I didn't really need just to get bored with it after a week and sell it. What a great FUCKING LIFE I have! Note the sarcasm...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

Don't have a glamours job, I work as a housekeeper at a motel in the morning and sometimes at night I clean dishes in a restaurant. Aren't the most spectacular things but I don't have the right education to do something else. And it brings money to the bank to pay for the bills and it is enough for us two to get by. I am proud of myself how far I have come these years and how Alex turned out to be. Could have gone very differently, didn't end up living in the streets or in a homeless shelter. I consider myself lucky, thankful that I have such great friends helping me out.

Still single just not ready to mingle, I am content for it just to be me and Alex. Never felt the need to start dating again either even though I had plenty of offers. Even one of Alex his teacher asked me out on a date what was super awkward. After gently turning him down he thank goodness didn't take it out on Alex. I am content with my life and hate to admit that sometimes I still miss Dimitri. There is always that little voice in the back of my head saying what if. Do my best to hide it and not let out my true feelings which is the hardest to do on Alex his birthday. I am ashamed that I am not able to hold it together on his special day. What he didn't know is that it is the same day as his father, like it is some cruel way to remind me. He is always on my mind, avoiding every social media doesn't do anything if you have a copy off him living with you 24 hours. But that isn't Alex his fault, somehow it also feels like I still have a little part of him with me even though he is no longer with me.

How it happened I don't know but I gave birth one week earlier then expected. I was heartbroken at first but fell in love with the little bundle of joy I was holding in my arms. When I got home today from work I see Alex is home early and sitting on the couch reading one of his many western novels. God, he looks so much like his father it is almost scary. Happy to say he inherited my taste for greasy food but have to make sure we eat at least one vegetable a day. Ok maybe we didn't always manage every day but at least four times a week. I am not the best cook in the world by I try to make easy fresh meals.

I am not a terrible cook per se but once I might have set the kitchen on fire while trying to boil water. I swear that I didn't know it only took 10 minutes for it to boil. But luckily with a few cooking lessons from Sparky, I am able to make a few pasta dishes and even make homemade pizza. Maybe next time I will try to make a lasagna when I feel adventures. Just don't expect me to make something fancy or grill you the perfect steak.

A folder of an exchange program from his school is laying on the coffee table and catches my attention right away. First I get worried but need to play it cool and ask him if he wants to participate. Don't want to hold him back I am just scared 'How was school sweetie? Did you have a good first day?.' See him first finish reading his page as he looks up at me shrugging his shoulders and says '_We had the job fair thing not much to do than listen to old guys talking about making money._' I laugh a little 'Did you see anything interesting?' Know that he wants to do something in the security branch. When he was little he wanted to be my own personal bodyguard. The memory of a 6-year-old wearing batman pj's protecting his mommy from the boogeyman brings a smile to my face.

'_Mr. Nagy gave the opportunity for the best students in class to participate in student exchange program. Usually only applies for the older kids but because of my grades I can go as well. It is for two months and we will attend and take the same classes there. And I would be able to train with a martial arts specialist.' _

Want to say no but seeing how excited he is about the last part I change my mind. Really didn't feel good to let him go to Russia all by himself. Maybe there is a chance he will run into his family or someone will recognize him. 'I will think about it ok?' I see immediately his face falls, walking away muttering under his breath_ 'Which means no'_.

Know can't always protect him but just feel so protective over him never want him to get hurt. Maybe I can take some time off and go with him but that would, of course, make me the only parent that will travel along. And besides, I don't have the money to be able to afford a trip like that. The children are being paid for via special funding so if I tag along the cost will be on me. Thought about calling Adrian but he has been so busy these past months I don't want to bother him. So I called Lissa to ask for some advice on what to do and tell me not to worry so much. Scoffed thinking how normally you would discuss this with the father of the child.

After a conversation of two hours of telling me that I shouldn't be so worried and that he wouldn't be alone, I gave in. Turns out they stay with a family that lives close by the school. The families all speak English and they are not allowed to leave unless they are under adult supervision. And he needs to promise to text me every day and Skype at least twice a week. And if he ever feels homesick he needs to come back home right away.

He will leave in a week and stay with the Chersnov family in Baia. They have a son that is the same age as Alex and his name is Sergei. He is over the moon that he is allowed to go but I still have some doubts. The moment when your parents tell you, when you're a parent you will understand. Well, that moment is now, not that I will admit to it but damn it's hard not to worry.

* * *

So here we are one week later standing at John F Kennedy Airport saying goodbye. Couldn't stop crying and Christian had to pull me away from Alex or he would miss his flight. I was acting more like a teenager than a mom, but he is growing up so fast. Oh god I am turning into one of those sappy people I always make fun of. Of course, Lissa sees this as a chance to have some girl time since I always use Alex as an excuse to cancel. Don't have the luxury to get them myself and letting her pay for it all the time doesn't feel right.

Looking at my hands I could really use a manicure and maybe a haircut. Ugh I going to miss him so much just hope he stays out of trouble and stays safe.

* * *

AlexPOV

It took a lot of convincing but my mom allowed me to go. She wouldn't let go almost when we were boarding, thank god for uncle Chris or else I would have missed my flight. Love her to death don't get me wrong but it was really embarrassing in front of my classmates. I swear though during the flight a few guys made suggestive comments about her on how they would gladly be the shoulder for her to "cry on".

After a long flight we landed in Omsk and from there a few hours by car we finally arrived in Baia. My teacher is knocking on the door of the house where I am supposed to stay but nobody answers. Then an older lady in here 60's says something directed at my teacher in English. '_Are you looking for the Chersnov family cause they had a last-minute family emergency. Their son was in an accident, don't know when they will be back.'_

He is surprised by this information and then the lady says '_But you can ask the family of number 55, I am sure she doesn't mind. And she definitely wouldn't mind the company either since most of her children moved out._'

When the front door opens I realize I hit the jackpot and the look on her face is priceless! But I didn't show any emotions and stood there like I had no idea. '_Hi, I am Olena Belikova your welcome stay here, I have plenty of rooms to choose from for you to stay in_.' I thanked her and introduced myself as Alex Hathaway, wasn't stupid enough to use my full name. It is my grandma's last name and makes for an excellent cover.

She showed me around the house, I can see it is old but renovated and the kitchen is remodeled and expanded. Then she told me that her youngest daughter is a teacher at St. Basil and I can drive with her to school. Of course, I knew that but I eagerly listened to everything she told me. And when she isn't able Olena will drop me off herself. She explained the rules and that dinner is in an hour and then I will meet the rest of her family. The room she let me use is my father's well her son's old room as she explains it to me. The walls are covered with western posters and several shelves on the wall are filled with books. Also, there are a few pictures from when he was younger and the one that stands out is the one with my mom in it. She looked happy at that moment like there wasn't a care in the world. Wonder how that smile turned into the tears she letting out every year...

* * *

After asking if I could help in the kitchen and being told no I took a seat at the table and took out one of my books. I can hear voices and smile a little knowing that the coming weeks are going to be interesting. I am pretending to be very engrossed in my book and see an older lady walk by, she just smirks at me. That must be Babushka Yeva if I am correct, according to the stories she has visions. Maybe best to avoid her as much as possible don't want her to rat me out. But from the look on her face, she is enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe a potential parent in crime in all of this?

After that I am introduced to a very pregnant Victoria and her husband Nikolai, Sonya and her husband Gregor and their daughter Katya. Tomorrow I will meet Karolina, her husband Daniel, daughter Zoya and son Paul when they come back from their vacation. They all kept staring at me, let me tell you it is hard for me not to burst out laughing. Those faces are full of shock, wonder it is just freaking hilarious. But luckily on the outside I have my what my mom calls my guardian mask on and politely thanked for dinner before I went to 'my room'.

Because I took a course in basic Russian I understood a few words and small sentences as impossible, son, what is his last name and does Dimka know? That must be his name in Russian and if I heard correct he will be here in a week. Grinning widely I think this just gotten a lot more interesting but first I need to text my mom and tell her I arrived safely, of course, letting out staying at the Belikov's. Rubbing my hands together I think of all the things I can do while staying here.

* * *

IvanPOV

In a few days, we are going to visit his family and finally have him relax a little. Everything has been going good and profits seem to be stable. Hotels are filled, the casinos are making a profit as well. More importantly, the investors are interested in what the future holds for Belikov Royal Hall hotels and casinos. I made sure they will only call me in case of an emergency. Send out a memo that Mr Belikov is on vacation the coming weeks wishing not to be disturbed during this time. This means I will be the one they would have to call or contact. Cancelled all his appointments rescheduling them for next month.

With the private jet it is easier to land closer to Baia then Omsk so now the drive is reduced to an hour. The image of that boy however still haunts my memories and the alarming text I got from Victoria didn't help either. She asked if I was alone when I confirmed she called me telling me a young man is staying at the Belikov's residence. He was part of the student exchange program they have at St. Basil every year. He is 15 years old, named Alex and is a spitting image of Dimitri. When she send me a picture she took during dinner I almost choked on my drink.

'HOLY SHIT!'I said out loud when Dimitri entered the living room looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I told him that some chick send me a picture of her boobs and he seemed to believe it. Now the big dilemma, should I tell him or wait until we are in Baia and let him see for himself? How do you tell someone you possibly found his son he never knew he had. It is not like he is an infant and that he missed a few months or a year out on. The next question will be, who his mom is and why has she never told him? Or did she and he chose to ignore it, but that doesn't sound like him he wouldn't walk away from his responsibilities.

In the end I have more questions then answers. Could it be that Rosemarie Mazur was pregnant back then? But that wouldn't make sense cause he said his name is Hathaway. So did he sleep with another girl after she left him and took off to god knows where... Oh men my head is starting to hurt from all these questions that only seem to make things more complicated.

The days went by quickly, finally, we are on our way to the airport feeling slightly anxious about what is still to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

I am relieved that Alex arrived safely and is in good hands the family iys very welcoming. He is staying at the house of Mrs. and Mr. Drozdov both teachers at St Basil instead cause the son of the other family had to go to the hospital. They didn't have any children yet but he didn't mind it cause the neighbors have kids his age. He even called what pleasantly surprised me and he sounded very excited. He had his first taste of Russian food and wasn't bad at all according to him. He is a bit horrified that the bread is black but soon found out it wasn't burned.

After that, the house was silent again and for the first time it is very quiet in the living room. It gives me the opportunity to watch some series Alex would normally disapprove of but I miss he mocks me. Wanted to pick up some extra shifts at work but Lissa scolded me for it and said it would be good to have some alone time. Alone didn't sound so good but I have to admit I secretly liked it for a minute... But also made me think of all the choices I made and not regretting them per se. But you always have the what if I didn't go and stayed in Montana question that always keeps ringing in the back of my mind. But then I wouldn't have been the person I am today and achieving the independence of living on my own and providing for Alex.

Now I know how baba felt when took care of me by himself. We didn't have much but most importantly we could always count on each other. Next week he will visit and decided in 2 years' time he is going to retire and try to move closer to us. He already started looking at affordable houses just outside the city. It saddened me to hear that our old house will be sold but happy he will be able to spend more time with us. He doesn't have any family there and is missing us more and more each day. He is proud I made a living for myself and couldn't be prouder of his Grandson.

Maybe that is what being a grandparent is all about but he always brags how he inherited his grandfather's genes. When I told him Alex wanted to go to Russia for the student exchange program he was surprisingly supportive about it. He reminded me of the time when I wanted to go to Florida with Lissa for twee weeks by ourselves. I was going to argue and say that it was a big difference but he just laughed. '_Every minute away from your child feels like a million miles away_' he said.

It would be his first time experiencing of a little freedom, even though it being a school project. I also am very proud of my little boy for growing up. It is a little sad that he will be spending Thanksgiving without me the first time. The fact they didn't celebrate it over there like here is going to be strange for him but every country has its own traditions. As a tradition we would always spend it over at Lissa and Christians house and when it was possible my dad would visit. This is the only time I would allow them to pay for something. Not that I really had a choice, wasn't the first time they bought him an airplane ticket. They refused to let him drive all the way over to New York.

Apparently they make up for it over there during Christmas and New Year's Eve in Russia. They have the choice of joining the family or attend the Christmas dinner organized at the school if that felt more comfortable. They encouraged them to soak as much as they can of the culture, they can do this with sightseeing and presentations given by the students. Families will be compensated for offering the students a place to sleep and eat. With Alex's they are going to need double the amount since he eats double the amount of a normal student. One of the things he also got for me, his big appetite and the ability always being able to eat whenever. With a big smile on my face I fell asleep I couldn't be prouder.

* * *

AlexPOV

The next day we are going to have a tour around the campus of the school and after that, we can do as we please. The first week here there isn't much planned to give us the chance to adjust to our new surroundings. Olena offered to pick me up after school and show me around town. It isn't much but she is eager to show were Sonya and Karolina work. I can see she is very proud of what her children accomplished in their lives.

I didn't miss of course every time she looked at me waiting for me to tell something that would explain things. Horrible I know but I am actually enjoying the fact that I see them struggle to make sense of everything. This morning Paul the son of Karolina stopped by and asking me questions of back home. I gave him a semi truth and made sure to tell them I live with my mom but not her name. Left out the fact she used to live in Montana and why I am really here.

So far they know that I love westerns, like to eat, into martial arts and long walks on the beach. Ok that was a lie but funny none the less to say. Maybe he thought I was into guys when his eye widened when I winked at him. Told him about uncle Chris and aunt Lissa who is my mom's "sister" and left out uncle Adrian in case they know him . She isn't really her sister of course but he didn't ask me that he asked about my family. My mom is going to kick my ass when she finds out what I am actually doing, good thing I am in Russia...

So here I am walking back to the house after doing some exploring of my own. When I see Victoria standing with my dad and Ivan I think his name was. Let's see how he reacts when he sees me walking by.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

IvanPOV

We arrived at the Belikov residences and Dimitri kept asking why I am so nervous. The only thing I could come up with is that I probably ate something bad. I am such a bad liar I sighed while looking at the picture on my phone. We are greeted by an enthusiastic Victoria that gave the look that said have you told him yet. I shook my head and suddenly saw clearly for the first what she has been talking about for days.

This is going to be a long day and hopefully not too awkward. The closer he got the more uncomfortable I got. He is wearing almost the same duster, has the same haircut and he is reading a western. It is like looking at a picture of a 15-year-old Dimitri. And he is almost just as tall, yep definitely no denying the fact that it is his son.

'_Oh Dimka'_, Victoria said with a shaky voice._ 'I would like you to meet Alex, he is one of the students that participates in the exchange student program. He was supposed to sleep at the neighbor's house but Sergei got in an accident.'_

* * *

This is going to be the moment he will be staring into the eyes of his son. Mean there is no way he could be anything other than that. Felt like time was slowing down when he was turning around to shake the hand of the guest staying in his old room. _'Hi you must be Mr. Belikov, I am Alex your mother told me so much about you' _he said while holding out his hand.

Dimitri's eyes started to widen and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. I had to slightly nudge against his arm telling him to shake his hand and not to come across rude. '_Please call me Dimitri, nice to meet you Alex_' he swallowed loudly while still holding on to his hand. 'Dimka, you can let go of his hand' I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Strangely Alex seemed not to see anything just smiling politely and excused himself to go back inside. These two weeks are going to be very strange and interesting at the same time.

* * *

DPOV

The flight took too long and I am eager to see my family again. It had been a while since I saw them and it was long overdue. Ivan looked nervous for some reason but kept insisting it was nothing more than a bad food choice. Told him not to eat so much before we left cause Mama was going to cook tonight. I really missed her cooking and couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her delicious homemade black bread.

When we arrived we are greeted by Victoria and my soon to be niece or nephew. Glad to see things for her and Nikolai were going in the right direction. First it was a struggle for her to get pregnant but Babushka said it was written in the stars. She and Ivan started to act strange for someone reason and I wondered if they were hiding something cause I really hate surprises.

Mama told me she had one of the students staying at our house or else he didn't have a place to stay. She is always very caring and probably loved to the fact it is another person she could take care of. Didn't know much about him only his age and that he is from St Clementine's.

'_Oh Dimka'_, all of a sudden Victoria said with a rather shaky voice._ 'I would like you to meet Alex, he is one of the students that participates in the exchange student program. He was supposed to sleep at the neighbor's house but Sergei got in an accident.'_

She was pointing behind me so I turned around to see who it is. Only to stare him directly in his eyes while he is holding out his hand. I couldn't believe what I am seeing and felt my jaw dropping with surprise. It was like looking into a mirror, he has the same haircut as me and is even wearing a freaking leather duster.

Must have been spacing out when I felt Ivan gently nudging me telling me to shake his hand. I missed half of what he said because of the shock I was still in but heard him call me Mr. Belikov. So I said 'Please call me Dimitri, nice to meet you Alex' it was hard to swallow and my mouth felt dry. WTF just happened and how was this possible. Before I knew it he is walking away and going back inside.

'Hhhh uuuuh wwwwhh uuuuh What just happened? Can someone explain to me how this is possible?'

AlexPOV

OMG that was epic the look on his face when he saw me was one of shock. I mean I would also be shocked if I saw a replica of myself but he looked like he was going to pass out. Quickly hid my smirk when I saw the old woman again, and still, she is looking at me with that same smirk on her face. So I just winked at her and sat down at the table and started to read waiting for Olena to come home again.

Soon I heard whispers coming from the hallway and felt several pairs of eyes staring. I think I am going to go for hell for this 'My mom always said it is rude to stare.' Then I felt someone sitting next to me and from the corner of my eyes, I see it is my dad looking rather uncomfortable. He kept clearing his throat trying to say something but it all sounded like rambling.

Just to get another reaction out of him I shoved one of the westerns I just bought towards him and continued to read my own. I am so tempted to use my mothers line that he should shut his mouth or else he would catch flies but that would give it away. So instead I just shrugged 'Saw in your old room that it is filled with them. Wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay there'.

He is saved by Olena who came home and asked them in Russian what they were staring at. Her eyes widened when she sees us sitting next to each other. But she recovers quickly and greets him with a hug and kisses to the cheek clearly happy to have her son at home. Then she slaps him on the back of the head and calls him a moron. Soon she is followed by Karolina and her family who let out a loud gasp. Her oldest son already met me so he isn't surprised but his younger sister drops her mobile phone.

It is so hard not to laugh this time so a weird sound comes out my mouth so I cover it up with a snort. I look up at them 'Did I do something wrong?' trying to sound surprised by their reaction. They all quickly shook their heads no in unison. Zoya wanted to say something but is silenced by her mother and dragged to the living room.

Told them I was going to wash up quickly before dinner and left them hanging. Texting my mother about that great day I had minus meeting my real dad. She didn't need to know that just yet.

* * *

DPOV

'VICTORIA!' I growled looking at her seeing she is clearly aware of the resemblance with me and the young boy. 'Can either of you explain to me why everyone failed to mention this to me?' They both looked at me clearly uncomfortable not knowing what to say. Pinched the bridge of my nose trying to figure out how this is possible.

Closing my eyes I am remembering what babushka told me a few weeks ago '_the past soon becomes the present when love that was lost rekindles'. _ Didn't make any sense at the time but you never know what to expect. If I can only figure out more about his story and more importantly who is mother is without sounding rude. I wasn't prepared for this when we left this morning to go on "vacation".

'_Sorry man, we just didn't know what to tell you or what to say to you' _Ivan said to me with an awkward expression on his face. 'What did Mama say about this?' I said with a sigh knowing she must have been the first person to see him. '_She told us not to tell you Dimka'_ my little sister said while looking to floor feeling guilty.

'Well as my personal advisor what do you suggest I do' I said with a mocking tone. _'Why don't you just try talking to him and ask about his family back home. Or his fascination with westerns'_ he says with a teasing note. So here I am standing at the front door longer than I normally would building up the courage to walk inside. What is ridiculous since it is my own home but I have never felt so uncomfortable before.

* * *

The three of us are standing there staring at the kitchen table seeing him reading a western novel. I thought my eyes would bulge out of my head. As if he can feel our eyes on him _'My mom always said it is rude to stare.'_ Then they pushed me towards the table motioning to sit down next to him. Gave them one of the biggest glare I could muster and sat awkwardly next to him.

Every time I tried to say something it sounded like I am drunk. Great this going so well he must think I am some kind of idiot. What the hell do I say to him, hey I am possibly your father could you tell me who your mom is? Talking to businessman every day easy but a 15-year-old boy got you rambling like a little baby. Come on Dimitri pull yourself together and talk to him for god sakes!

Then he shoves a book towards me without looking _' Saw that your old room it is filled with them. Wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay there'._ Once again I feel my jaw drop to the floor and it is only the first day I met him. Yeah and the next time his going to ask you to spar because he also trains for Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. If that happens I am going to smack myself with a shoe and change my name into Dimitria ok maybe not but this is freaking crazy.

My mother walks in holding groceries looking at the both us with pride? She hugs me and kisses my cheeks telling how happy she is that I am home. But then she smacks me on the back of the head calling me a moron in Russian. Giving her a surprised look that says 'what did I do?'

Karo walks in and I hear a loud gasp letting me know it is a surprise to her as well. Preparing myself not to be smacked again when I see Zoya dropping her mobile phone. Apparently making him feel uncomfortable and asking if he did anything wrong. I am mentally slapping myself for the reaction of my family and my own.

When he excused himself I put my head in my hands cursing myself for making such a shitty first impression on my son. I know for a fact that I am going to have a long talk with my family tomorrow while he is a school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

Alex is officially a week in Russia and by the sound of it enjoying himself. We talked on Skype today and he showed me around the school and the town he was staying in. Thank goodness he was using Wi-Fi cause I don't want to have a heart attack seeing the phone bill next month. Asked him if I could talk to the family he was staying at earning me glare and a speech about how I worry too much.

Could see a girl trying to get his attention which he was ignoring or as he said she was way to whiney. That's my boy stay away from the girls at least for now or until he is 18. He is already growing up so fast and no matter if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend as long as he is careful. As a parent you all have a moment of the awkward sex talk. First tried to make Sparky to do it cause the thought of letting Adrian do it wouldn't be very wise. Bless him but he will probably just give him condoms and show him a porn video. Thought it would be more comfortable hearing it from a guy then your own mom.

But that made him more confused, seriously who says when a guy wants to put his little friend into a girls flower. Laughed so loud that I almost choked on my own saliva and my stomach hurt for days. And how Christian got the name Sparky is because during Christmas he was hanging up the Christmas lights and got zapped. His hair was standing up and he couldn't stand up for an hour because he legs were shaky.

He blamed me for it but I swear I didn't do anything. Mean yeah every year now I try to get the same effect but those damn safeties on there these days. I do not recommend doing this cause one time I got zapped in the ass.

Picked up baba from the airport and tomorrow we are going to look at a few houses. Most likely going to be a fixer upper so he can renovate it in the meantime. Feels good to have some company again and gave me an opportunity to catch up with him. Has been a year since I saw him in person last at Alex his fifteenth birthday party.

On my way home from work I heard a familiar voice calling out to me sounding like a cat swallowing a canary. This couldn't be my heart was pounding and it made me walk faster to my car. But he caught up with me quickly and put his hand on my shoulder causing me to freeze. It was my ex-boyfriend Jesse Zeklos and his girlfriend Camilla Conta. They really deserve each other both have a terrible personality and reputation.

'_Hey Rosemarie, I thought it was you! Never thought I would see you here in New York.' How is everything going with you and ….Dimitri right?' _ Was he serious right now? Didn't he get the memo about the break up or was he just stupid. Maybe I could use this at my advantage and get him to back the hell away from me.

'He is doing good, very busy with the family business' I mean wasn't a lie just wasn't with me but how I wished it was. No no no stupid Rose don't think like that! He hurt you remember and let you to fend for yourself. Since Alex went to Russia I keep thinking of him, how I missed his soft lips and.. Ok I seriously need to focus here, your ex is standing in front of you. The one that always made sure you didn't feel good enough about yourself.

Made you doubt if you were pretty enough and he cheated on you several times. But you forgave him cause he would be the only one to ever be with you. Must have been looking funny at him cause he kept calling my name. _'Rose euhm you think you can put a good word with him?'_. Wait what the hell is he talking about. 'With who Jesse?' now it was my turn to be surprised.

'_With Belikov, I applied for a manager job at his hotel here in New York'_ he shifted a bit uncomfortable. Don't know if I should laugh in his face for thinking I have any say in applications or that he thinks I would do him a favor. But what ever gets him out of my face 'Of course Jesse, I will see what I can do'.

This time I walked away from him laughing to myself, this day just got a little bit better.

IvanPOV

Dinner last night was awkward to say the least cause none of us had a clue as what to say. And I am sure babushka knows more cause she keeps smiling. But when I ask her she keeps telling me it's not time yet. What good are her visions when she doesn't explain them. Seeing Dimka struggle was funny at first but I feel for him, has to be rough not knowing.

So that is why I Ivan Zeklos is getting to the bottom of this and figure out how this is possible. But first I need to get him alone in a room without being creepy. So easier said than done and also the fact I can't just accuse him of something. But I can't help but feel he knows more than he is willing to share.

What are the odds of him ending up in the same town as Dimka and staying at the Belikov's. And in a program that happens to be in Russia and not to forget the school were his sister works. Something seems a bit too much of a coincidence if you ask me. But again going to keep that information to myself at least for now.

Heard him talking on Skype with his mom but I can't remember her voice. Maybe if I say the names of all his exes I can get a reaction out of him. Come to think of it there are only two possibilities and I hope one of them he didn't sleep with. Thinking of her gives me shivers, I mean I slept with many girls but even I avoided her.

I think I have an idea what to do and going to make him a deal hoping he will take it. Just have to wait untill tomorrow when the Belikov's are at church.

AlexPOV

Was at following one of my favorite classes which happens to be history. First hours was mainly about Russia and who it was founded by. Something really interesting happened after that when one of the teachers spotted me and called me Dimka. Victoria or should I say my aunt stood there frozen as the teacher was asking her why he never knew he had a son. Her and him both I laughed to myself. Could hear every word of the conversation and it was so funny. But it was really getting hard hiding that I obviously know. I know you would think it will get old but these people are way to funny. Weird thing is I really felt at home with them, something I didn't expect to feel so soon. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all but it confused me even more about what happened all these years ago?

When the teacher asked if we wanted to enter the annual martial arts tournament as son and father I felt hope for the future. Mean I have to admit it would be awesome, another thing we have in common we can talk about. So had to excuse myself not to get excited about it in front of them. Maybe I can make it a little easier for him and provide a topic to talk about. When I get back I will ask Olena if she knows a gym where I can do some training. I think his best friend is suspecting something cause he keeps asking questions. Maybe I can make some sort of deal with him to get my parents back together. Heard my dad the other day talking to an old picture of her saying how he missed her.

She would never tell me what happened only that he hurt her so bad and that he broke his promise. But clearly they love each other still, why else after 15 years would they still be pining for each other. Funny thing she would never say something bad about him. Very confusing for a little kid to understand why your dad isn't there on your birthday.

But now when I look back on the first day he saw me, I could see confusion and that he was mad. Not mad at my mom but for some reason at himself. Need to speed things up a little if he is leaving in a week. Should I tell him or keep it to myself for now, it's a miracle one of the teacher didn't tell them already about my real name. One of the reasons I am hiding my passport and making sure to keep it in my backpack at all times.

At the end of the day she picked me up from school and we stopped by the grocery store. Even though they didn't celebrate thanksgiving Olena wanted me to feel at home. So she planned to cook but then a mix of Russian dishes and American. Have to admit some stuff tastes really good but I am not coming near that soup. First of all it has beets in it and the name sounds like someone sneezed in it. My mom raised me to be polite but I draw a line somewhere.

I spotted him sitting in the front yard reading the book I gave him so I took this as an opportunity to ask Olena. 'I don't know if I ever told you but back home I train at a dojo for martial arts specifically Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Do you know if there is one in the neighborhood I can practice?' Her face started to brighten and as expected she walked straight to my dad almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

Find a common ground they say, so you can talk to him. I mean what if he doesn't like me and he is disappointed in me. What if he is angry with me for leaving his mother. I have no clue how to be a father and didn't have a good example. I don't want to turn out like him and end up hitting him when I can't control my temper.

Wish I had some kind of guidance on what to do, I don't want to be a failure. I always wanted to be a father and wake up to the laughter of little children. To change their diaper, feed them, learn them how to walk, hear their first word and all other things that growing up brings with it. But that is not the case he is 15 years old and doesn't need me to hold his hand.

I want to be angry for not giving me the chance to show that I would have been there. But whatever I did I must have deserved it. And maybe the fact he is here has given me the opportunity to get to know him is a sign for me to step up. Wished there is something I could do together with him. My palms are sweaty thinking of how to start a conversation with my son. The more I say it my heart starts to flutter and a small smile starts to appear on my face, MY SON!

Mama is bouncing with excitement speaking rapidly in Russian to me about her having an idea. '_Dimka, Dimka he asked if I knew where he could practice Martial Arts somewhere. This is your chance, you should do that with him. You can do it here in the gym in the house, go go go!'. _

This was it, now we can do an activity together just need to find out how good he is and what type he specializes. My face lights up like a Christmas tree looking at him with hope of establishing a relationship with him. Told him to change his clothes and meet me in de gym in 10 minutes. And boy let me tell you he is good, was like fighting against myself. He didn't complain once and when I showed him a new move he would learn it quickly. Who would have thought we both would end up specializing in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. After an intense 2 hours of sparring, he is rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous to ask me something.

'_Euhm Mr Belikov…I mean Da..Dimitri, they have a father and son tournament at St Basil this week and I am wondering if you would enter with me. I know we are maybe not really like that but I never really had somebody to do this with. It's ok if your busy and all I would understand. You know what sorry I asked it is probably really weird anyway. Thank you for practicing with me.' _He is scratching the back of his head starting to walk away. I am just so caught off guard and surprised he would ask me to participate with him.

But that's on a Sunday, we will leave that day so it would be cutting it close. WTF am I talking about, Belikov this a chance to spend time with him, fuck them and do this with your son! 'Alex wait! I would be honored to that with you, never really had a chance to do that with someone either. I always hoped that one day I would be able to do that with my son. We should train every day together until the tournament so we can practice some more.'

And then he did something I wasn't expecting, he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. It took me a moment but hugged him back. 'Your welcome son' I whispered in Russian. Saw Ivan standing at the entrance of the gym holding up his thumbs grinning so I rolled my eyes at him.

IvanPOV

I am so proud of him he is finally making progress with Alex. I would have kicked his ass if he would have declined it. They can survive a few more days without there CEO, heck even a week. As expected the Belikov's are going to church leaving Alex home by himself. Made up an excuse not to go so I would be able to have a one on one with him.

Watching him curiously while he is sitting on the bed reading with a smirk creeping upon his face. _'Is there something you want to ask me Mr Zeklos?.'_ Does he have eyes in the back of his head or are my sneaking skills really lacking these days. Come to think of it Dimitri also always knows, right it is his son so no wonder he would notice, I rolled my eyes while thinking about it.

'Well Alex, just curious how Rose is doing these days?.' I know I am taking a risk but I have to try. This could go three ways, it could totally backfire and blow up in my face, make him confused and have no idea what I am talking about or I would be completely right about it. Seriously hoping for the latter since it is the only thing I could come up with. Then he is laughing that's when I knew I had him. _'Why don't you ask her? _He said while holding up his mobile phone. Cocky isn't he? Smart, I bet he knew all this time that I was going to ask him.

'Why don't we make a deal Alex Hathaway? I won't tell Dimitri if you give him a chance to be in your life? What do you say?' I said while holding out my hand to him. '_Well, it is actually Alexander Andrei Dimitri Belikov-Mazur. Yeah was surprised as well when I saw my passport for the first time. I would like that if you help me get them back together. '_

Ok now it is my turn to be surprised, so first of all, she never covered up that he is a Belikov and second of all 'back together?' raising my eyebrow at him. _'Yep'_ he said while popping the p smirking again at me. _'My mom has a picture of my dad she holds every time on my birthday then falls asleep crying. Took me a while to find it cause she keeps it hidden but found something interesting. You see we share a birthday giving her a constant reminder. And the fact she never has been with someone else tells me something is holding her back don't you think?' _cocking his eyebrow he is smiling.

This is a very interesting development, I mean he is definitely not over her. It is worth a shot, right? But they are both so stubborn... With a little help of their son this might just work 'You got yourself a deal Mr. Belikov-Mazur' I smiled at him while shaking his hand.

RPOV

I am so proud of my son that he entered a martial arts tournament, so sweet of Mr. Dozdrov to be the stand-in father. He is beaming as he keeps on rambling how great it will be if he wins. How he is already thinking about how with the trophy he will need a second suitcase. That's an overexcited teenager for you, he doesn't need an energy drink to get him hyper.

Sad I am going to miss his victory, yea I know being cocky right? But then Alex won every competition he entered, he really has the persistence and fighting spirit of his father. Dimitri… I sighed, how good he always looked working out. With his ripped chest that feels so good while stroking it with my fingertips. Mmm… wonder if he still looks as good as then… STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR EX!

Great now I am all hot a bothered about something I shouldn't be thinking about, he cheated on you! But I still love him, why don't these feelings ever go away. Stupid brains, stupid feelings and stupid heart beating faster thinking about a Russian God wearing nothing but boxers. Rigggghttt I so need a very very very cold shower also a nice big tub of ben and jerry ice cream. Yep that is going to be my only comfort for tonight!

What I wouldn't do for one night with…. Oh crap, I am still in love with the father of my child. Way to go Rose! Very embarrassing, looking at the picture of him I keep in my desk drawer a tear escapes. He is probably married to that slut, has 4 kids, big house and a dog. Christian doesn't talk about it but when he found out what his aunt did he was furious. He completely cut her out of his life and never since that day talked to her again. He even apologized for it, but I told him it takes two to tango.

In the end she always got what she wanted and this time I was the one that got left in the cold. It must be nice waking up every day not having to worry about if you are able to pay the bills.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AlexPOV

He called me his son, well not that he knows I know but that's beside the point. I don't know what came over me but I am so happy he wants to do this with me. Always happy with just having my mom but being around my dad brought me so much. I didn't even know I was missing it and the fact he is not an asshole, what I was worried about makes it so much harder. What if they end up fighting and everything backfires on me.

Don't want him to be angry with me when he discovers I knew from the beginning, my mom will kick my butt for sure. His family is so nice to me taking care of me like I belong there. What have I gotten myself into, it sounded so easy but yet I am already caring for them as my own family. Cause in the end that is what they are.

It is the first day of the tournament and I am nervous as hell. In a total of two days, it will be determined who the champion of St Basil is. So, of course, I want to make him proud and show him what I can do. The point of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is that no matter the size of your opponent you get them to the ground. You can use ground fighting techniques, submission holds and chokeholds. Instead of using pure physical strength you do it by using a machinal advantage. Since it is not an official tournament each round takes 6 minutes or until the other one is taken out.

**A total of 20 people entered, so first round you fight 5 people which means 4 people will drop. **

**The second round the 16 remaining people will be fight one on one so 8 will drop. **

**The third round 8 people remain and again fight one on one so another 4 will drop.**

**Fourth round 4 people remain and fight one on one so 2 will drop.**

**The final round is for the trophy **

Proud to say my dad has a red and white belt or also known as a coral belt and I have a blue belt. Usually don't get this until the age of 16 and up but I have been working my butt of all hours after school to get it. In two hours it will start and first the juniors are up and after that the adults. So this will give us the opportunity to support each other. He kept telling it wasn't about winning but the experience of entering. It's like getting some sort of Zen lesson, just missing the young grasshopper in the end.

While talking to some other kids a tall guy with black shoulder-length hair and his son with long blond hair approach my dad. From the look on his face, he thought he is better than everyone, it makes me sick. When coming close enough to hear what he is saying my blood is boiling.

'_Look who it is the famous Dimitri Belikov, still thinking I cheated last time. Why don't you just admit you're a worthless fighter. What kid did you bring here for my son's entertainment? That little nephew of yours, he stands no chance against my boy here. Isn't that right Nathan?' _He said with a sneer on his face. '_Or did you finally produce an heir, hopefully, it won't inherit his father's skills'. _That's it! Nobody makes fun of my father and gets away with it.

I stride towards them and stand in front of my dad looking at them with a smug look on my face. I recognize the kid, gladly will give him a reminder on how many times I kicked his ass. So I looked at my dad 'If it isn't Nathan Dashkov, good to see you buddy came here to get your ass kicked again. Didn't think you would show your face here. How many times did I take you out again? Oh yeah 5 times in a row. I see you met my Dad awesome, isn't he? Taught me everything I know, isn't that right **DAD? **Can you believe it.. he has a coral belt!' Put my hand on his shoulder having the biggest smile on my face.

DPOV

Day one of the tournament and I am excited and nervous... Last time I fought in a competition was 5 years ago and I lost. My opponent was playing dirty and deliberately kicked my bad knee. That's when I spotted him standing there with a smug look on his face with his son next to him. Didn't expect him to be in Russia at the time, but maybe his wife finally divorced his ass.

What happened is that the referee was distracted by his coach or should I say partner in crime. You would think it would be the ultimate revenge but I am not going to cheat my way out of this. He better fight fair this time or it only proves what a coward he really is. Of course, he sees me right away walking over to me with his son looking smug.

He gives me the whole I am great you're a loser speech. Not without reminding me that I "lost" last time. If I could just breathe and keep myself in check he will just go away. From the corner of my eye, I see a very pissed off looking Alex walking our way. Then I see a flicker of recognition in his eyes?

'_If it isn't Nathan Dashkov, good to see you buddy came here to get your ass kicked again. Didn't think you would show your face here. How many times did I take you out again? Oh yeah 5 times in a row.' _Quickly his face turns bright red with anger I couldn't help but feel proud. '_ I see you met my Dad awesome isn't he, taught me everything I knows. Isn't that right __**DAD?**__ Can you believe it that he has a coral belt.' _Wait did he just call me dad or is it for show to put them in their place. He puts his arm around my shoulder standing there smiling.

They walk away with a huff hearing him mutter something under his breath. Looking at me he winks, when I see the clock it is time for his first match. He looks focused right away and in control, calculating every move in his head. Some kids got a bit intimidated by his length what made me laugh a little. Then I heard a woman next to me say _'Wow, is that your son? He certainly takes after his father.' _Looking to my left about to roll my eyes I realized who it is 'Omg Alberta, how are you doing? Didn't know you were here.' She was one of the teachers back in Montana it is so good to see her. Her son lives in a village near Baia with his wife and kids.

She smiles giving me a big hug, I see at that very moment Alex winning with grace. I am clapping like a fool but I didn't care. _'So you and Miss Mazur hah'_ she snickers '_Always thought you would end up together_. _He definitely has her eyes though, hopefully not her temper_.' Laughing loudly slapping her thigh. Then it clicks, how could I have not seen it. I really need to have a talk with him or ask Ivan to do a little digging. Now I feel even more stupid, I am going to do everything in my power to win her back.

If I get Alex to trust me, show him I want them in my life this could work. Don't care if I have to beg for her forgives she will be mine again!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

IvanPOV

Looks like father and son are getting really to know each other. Now only the getting his parents back together part might be a bit harder. I mean Dimitri is probably going to be all for it, but Rose? Alex did say that she never got with someone else, might be hope for them. Maybe he can serenade for her under her bedroom window. On second thought I heard him sing in the shower once and let's just say it doesn't sound pretty.

Could also send her flowers every day with reasons why she should forgive him. But she might set them on fire and send them back. Or dress him up as a pizza delivery boy then surprise her with a lap dance. I think I need to stop watching adult movies cause that sounds even worse. Good luck finding an outfit big enough to fit Dimitri in with all his glory.

Then I heard him walking up from behind me saying to Alex he will meet him inside in a bit. 'D! How's it hanging my man. See you two are getting closer by the minute'. He has a serious look on his face what is starting to worry me. '_You need to do something for me. I saw Alberta today, she asked me about Alex. Then all of a sudden she points out how he looks like a mix of Rose and me.'_

Oh boy, I thought as my eyes widen, so the only thing I was able to say is 'Oh'. He narrows his eyes at me seeing that something inside his head has clicked. 'Oh is that Olena calling dinner is ready! BYEEE!'. Turned around quickly beginning to walk back to the house taking bigger steps than usual. _'IVVVAAAAANNN! _I hear him growl_ 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL CUT SOME PARTS OF!.'_ squeaking like a little girl I hold on to my precious jewels.

Feeling his warm breath in the back of my neck I am slowly turning around holding up my hands in surrender. _'You know'_ it is a statement, not a question, what made me swallow hard. _'Talk.'_ Oh lord, how am I going to explain this to him without being punched in the face. 'Well you see uuuh I couldn't find anything so I went out on a limb asking him. And eeuuuhm he didn't deny it so I kind of promised him not tell you.' I visibly flinched ducking away waiting to be screamed at. But when he doesn't do anything I keep talking. ' Alex tells me about his name change also about Rose and their lives back in New York.'

AlexPOV

That felt awesome, I won all my matches, I had my dad cheering me on from the sidelines. We both made it the second day with flying colors. I am grinning like a fool sitting at the dinner table waiting for everyone. Then I see Ivan mouthing 'sorry' followed by my dad looking at me like I am in trouble.

Oh, crap! Is all I could think 'Before you say anything, I want to say I am sorry! I know I shouldn't have lied. Also understand that you want me to leave.' Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I continue. 'You are probably disappointed in me now. Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of everyone. I will start packing right away I will ask if they can place me with another family. Promise I will stay away from you and your family. Please don't tell my mom I will be in so much trouble, I am so sorry I just wanted to know who my dad is'.

With that, I run upstairs feeling like a fool starting to cry my eyes out. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Grabbing everything as fast as I can shoving it in my suitcase. I really fucked it up and now I have to face the consequences. Should have written a letter or an email then this wouldn't have happened. The bedroom door opens and it is Olena? 'I….I… am sorry Miss Belikova… I am packing already. Really really sorry leaving right away... Thank you for everything, you have been nothing but kind to me.'

But before I can walk away she grabs me tight holding me tightly against her. Tears turn in to sobs before I know it she kissing my forehead '_What you did is stupid but brave, you didn't know how we would react. But I am glad you did, cause I have another grandson I am very proud of_.' Almost couldn't believe what she is saying looking at her with disbelieve.

DPOV

How could he think I would be disappointed in him. It broke my heart when he started to cry and break down. Telling his mom will be something that is inevitable cause she and I are going to need to have a long talk. The fact he went through so much just to get to know me softens my heart.

I need to talk to him but what do I say to him? What if he doesn't want me near him? Did I give him the feeling that he had to leave? I am upset that he lied but I never and mean never regret meeting him. Really have to stop him before he feels rejected, when I am coming closer to my old room I hear that my mom beat me to it. She is holding him tightly when I hear her say she is proud of him.

Knew my mom already saw him as family the day she met him. Didn't want to interrupt their little moment but I had to let him know I am just as proud. ' So am I to be your dad!' holding my arms open hoping he will walk into them. More tears started to roll down his cheeks as he runs right into them. OEF! Feels so good holding him and saying it out loud for the first time that I am his dad.

He keeps saying sorry asking for forgiveness, but that isn't necessary. 'But I do like to have a word with your mom about everything.' Nodding and sniffing at the same time '_So you are finally going to propose to her_'. That makes me laugh and I kissed his forehead 'Well she first has to forgive me and talk to me'.

Alex starts to bite his lip '_Well euhm you could euhm invite her over here and you know.._' clearing his throat '_tell her you also still love her too. Cause she still thinks about you every day._' Then he hands over his passport which says **Name: Alexander Andrei Dimitri Belikov-Mazur**. My jaw drops to the floor giving him a confused look. He gives me a small smile telling me how he found me on the internet. Having the same name must mean she doesn't hate me? '_She still wears the necklace you gave her for Valentine's day_. _Saw the inscription engraved on the back'_ he whispers.

Then I see his date of birth noticing it is the same day as mine making me swallow loud. He grabs the picture from my desk pointing at it '_Every year on my birthday she falls asleep crying holding this picture of you'_. Could it be that she is thinking as much about me as I am about her? But why did she never contact me? I really need to know, but first I need to find a way to talk to Rose.

Giving him a playful look 'Did you tell me everything or is there still something your hiding?'. Alex is shifting a bit uncomfortable leaning from one foot to another. _'Da'_ is the only he says making my pupils the size of golf balls. 'You speak Russian? Saying it to him in my native tongue. He blushes '_Might have taken a few lessons'. _Oh god, he heard everything we said so did the only thing I could do what is burst out laughing.

RPOV

Had an odd proposal today from Alex, I mean I am excited to see where he staying. So kind of the family to buy me a plane ticket to visit my son. It is just a lot, don't really have the money to pay them back. He sounded so excited that his mom would come to see him in Russia. This is all so unexpected, should I just do it and see what happens?

Within a week he would be coming home I would stay there during remaining days he is still there. What am I supposed to do there, I know nothing about the people there. From what I heard of Alex the town is small but feels homey. So many thoughts are going through my mind, most of them what if? So many things can happen, what if for some reason I see Dimitri?

Would it really be so bad, if he has his wife he wouldn't care. Come on Rose you're a big girl now, you don't give a damn about him. No fooling around with a married man, maybe I should google him see if he is still single. Great go all creepy stalker on him but at least he wouldn't find out. What ever happened to the see where life takes you Rose? Well, maybe she got a bit more careful after having a 15-year-old son I thought.

But I don't want to disappoint Alex, he is so happy that they arranged for me to visit. And of course, he won the tournament as a pro. The last person in the finale was someone he fought before, Nathan Dashkov, little fucker tried to cheat. Good thing Mr. Dozdrov saw it and was able to tell the referee. Couldn't believe he was encouraged by his own father, they both got disqualified.

Another big trophy to put in his little hall of fame, well not so little anymore. It is starting to take up almost half of his bedroom so I had given up space in my closet. Didn't have many pieces of clothing so I gladly did it. Instead of the wooden doors, it has a glass door so you can see right through it. My boy has become quite the little warrior in the dojo.

What should I do? Isn't like this is going to happen anytime soon again so I better do it. Calling Alex right away telling him I am coming to Russia. In the background I hear excitement even people clapping what feels weird it's just me. But then maybe they are happy for Alex, they have been taken care of him for over a month.

Made arrangements at work that surprisingly went smooth without any struggles. Not like it is a few days but I shouldn't be worried about something that isn't a problem to start with. Since the dream I had last night I have been a little on edge. I can still feel his fingers on my body caressing me gently leaving a trail of kisses.

**Flashback**

**I am laying in bed when I felt somebody kissing the back of my neck. Warm tingly feeling on my skin every time his lips touch it. Whispering how beautiful I am and how much he loves me. Feels so good having his warm body against mine. His hand slowly stroking my thighs then my stomach making me lay on my back. Closing my eyes feeling my legs gently being opened kissing my calf up to my inner thigh giving me shivers. **

**Could feel myself getting wet while his tongue got closer to his final destination. Two fingers thrusthing inside me, his lips brushing against my sensitive clit. Kissing turns into sucking as his fingers slowly move in and out. His fingers are being replaced by his tongue penetrating me as deep as possible. Feeling the heat inside my body rise as I get closer to my orgasm. **

**My eyes started to roll in the back of my head at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Tasting me, making sure to take every drop he had just produced. His warm breath on my neck as he whispers '**_**I still love you Roza'. Waking up panting with the blankets sticking to my sweaty body. **_

Didn't know if I wanted to cry or relish the memory of something that will never happen again. Feel betrayed by my own dreams making me feel what I thought was long forgotten. Didn't want to feel or crave something I should no longer think about. Keep wondering what I would do if he is standing right in front of me. What if he says he has been longing for me just as much I am for him.

Couldn't do that to myself, he hurt me, Dimitri chose to not be in his sons life. Could I ever forgive him for that?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AlexPOV

So the cats out of the bag and surprisingly they all took it very well. Turns out I was right and Yeva knew all along cause she had a vision about me coming into my dad's life. So we had to come up with a plan to get my mom over here without her getting suspicious. Couldn't mention their name cause Belikov would be a dead giveaway so we used the last name of aunt Victoria's husband.

Reservation would be under his name when picking up her plane ticket. Then her husband and I would pick her up from the airport. Then only thing is how am I going to get her in the same room as my dad without her running the hell out of there. Could make it look like that by some coincidence she will bump into him reliving the memory of when they first met.

Or I could just come clean from the start and tell her everything right away. But I think I have a pretty good idea what to do I just need Olena on board. Just tell my mom to meet me somewhere and then make sure they talk. I hope she appreciates the surprise without grounding me for life or maybe it is worth it.

They are too stubborn to do something about it so am going to help them a little bit. Got everything set up now only need my mom and dad and were good to go. Plan get parents back together starts now! Hopefully, ending at least with them able to shake each other's hand.

'Mom! So happy to see you! I missed you so much! Have a special surprise for you tonight I cooked! Just want to thank you for allowing me to go to Russia. Is the best thing ever, I even got to do a tournament and learned so much about the culture here.'

Hope she is going to go along with the next part of the plan or this would all be for nothing. '_Still don't see why I need to be blindfolded for this. Are you sure I can't just peek even a little bit?'_ She tried pulling the blindfold down so I immediately grabbed her arm to stop her. 'No peeking mom, you are ruining my surprise' I said with a whiney voice. '_Better be food cause I am hungry' _there is a teasing note to her voice but I know she is only half-joking about it_._

Placing her in the middle of the room telling her to wait until I get back. Did the same to my dad but had Ivan bring him. Put him on the other side of the room so they wouldn't sense each other right away. So far so I good I thought although I am getting really nervous. 'YOU CAN TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF! I AM LOCKING THIS DOOR AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT UNTILL YOU TWO MADE UP!' With that I slammed the door shut locking it on the outside.

Last thing I heard was my mom yelling at me telling me to open the door or I am grounded for life. I shrugged walking away hoping the gym wouldn't be torn down tomorrow. Took away everything they could use as a weapon making sure other doors are blocked. Took all their electronic devices in case they were going to call the cops on me. Ivan is giving me the thumbs up, Olena winks at me telling me everything will be all right. I sure hope so cause I might need to go in hiding after this is over.

DPOV

I am trying to come up with ideas on how I can talk to her so I can explain everything. But every time I came up with nothing that wouldn't involve her slapping me in the face. Or worse kick me in the private parts preventing me from ever having kids ever again.

Victoria made sure Nikolai would pick her up from the airport and the rest of the family won't be home. So she would have time to recover from the jetlag also she won't be thrown into the lion's den. Didn't want to scare her off right away, it would blow my chance of ever talking to her ever again. Will we still have the same connection as we did the first day we met. What if that spark died a long time ago or maybe her heart is so broken it can't be fixed.

Did nothing but pace around to the point I am going to make a hole in the ground, it is so frustrating! So Alex thought it will be a good idea to 'bump' into each other by accident. Hopefully this will give her a reminder of the good days. But I couldn't help but feel he is up to something when he blindfolded me saying he has a surprise for me. It is really sweet but I really have to get my head straight for when Rose arrives tomorrow.

The last thing I hear is Alex yell _'YOU CAN TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF! I AM LOCKING THIS DOOR AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT UNTILL YOU TWO MADE UP!'_ then I hear the door slam and the lock click.

Slowly take the blindfold off I am met by those beautiful brown eyes. They look furious filled with fire, I realize now that our son has just locked us in the gym together. There is a big quilt spread on the floor with two pillows, picnic basket and rose petals spread around it. Next to it are photos I have kept that are taken of us on our first date, trip to the zoo, Valentine's day and my birthday.

'Rose, I know you didn't expect this. Neither did I but please don't be mad at Alex he was trying to get us to talk. Will you please listen to me before you say anything?' She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me and plopped down on the floor with her arms crossed on her chest. '_Fine! But I am eating all this food cause I am hungry_.' Was glad she still had the same appetite she had when I first met her.

Couldn't help but notice her beauty, she had aged but it was barely noticeable. Her hair was still beautiful color brown wavy and long, her pink plump lips, curvy figure that would make every guys head turn and those gorgeous brown eyes you could drown in.

'I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused. Never wanted it to happen every day I have to live with that. Wish that things would have gone different there hasn't been a day that gone by I regret not throwing her out right away. It was never my intention to have her kiss me. Never expected her to show up at my house to try to seduce me. You have to believe me Rose!'

She is biting her lip, sighing probably trying to figure out what to make of the things I just said. 'I SAW YOU KISSING HER DIMITRI! YOU DIDN'T MOVE AWAY! HOW COULD YOU ,I TRUSTED YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT! I WAS ONLY 18! RESPONSIBLE FOR A BEAUTIFUL BOY. EVERY YEAR IS TORTURE SEEING HOW MUCH HE LOOKS LIKE YOU…

THEN AFTER 5 YEARS I FINALLY FIND THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU, I FIND THAT BITCH AS YOUR FUCKING RECEPTIONIST. FELT LIKE BEING SLAPPED IN THE FACE! THEN I REALIZED YOU MOVED ON. SHE IS STANDING THERE RUBBING IT IN MY FACE LIKE I AM NOTHING!'

This didn't sound right, Natasha never worked for me let alone be my receptionist the thought makes me shiver with disgust. After what she did I swore never to be in contact with her ever again. She must have seen my confusing 'DON'T LOOK DUMB DIMITRI! I GAVE HER A LETTER TO GIVE TO YOU. TO LET YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A SON. WHAT DO I GET IN REPLY?! NOTHING! I AM LEFT TO FEND FOR MYSELF! I COULDN'T BARE TO TELL ALEX HIS FATHER WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!

I am shocked, dropping to my knees on to the floor the tears start to roll down my cheeks. Never would I have abandon my son, I swore to be nothing like my own father. In some cruel way that god damn bitch had achieved it again, to ruin my life. 'NATASHA THAT GOD DAMN BITCH!' I growled slamming my fits on the floor. Need to do something even if I have to beg every minute of the day, I can't lose her again. Feel two soft hands on each side of my cheeks preparing myself to be slapped. She looks at me like she made a decision looking into my eyes. Rose surprises me by crushing her lips against mine. Could feel the same electricity flowing through my body as the day I first met her.

Then she whispers the words I longed to hear '_I never stopped loving you..'_. They are like magic I couldn't help but smile 'I never stopped loving you too Roza, oh my beautiful Roza'

RPOV

I couldn't believe that our son locked us in a room together. He is so grounded when I get out of here. See him looking at me with awe but I couldn't let him get to me , HE. HURT. ME. He broke his promise never to break my heart. But when he asked to hear him out I would for the sake of Alex. If this meant we would at least get along then we would have achieved something.

_'I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused. Never wanted it to happen every day I have to live with that. Wish that things would have gone different there hasn't been a day that gone by I regret not throwing her out right away. It was never my intention to have her kiss me. Never expected her to show up at my house to try to seduce me. You have to believe me Rose!'_

When he tells me how sorry he is I want to snort but I promised to listen to him. So badly want to believe him that he didn't want to kiss her. But in the back of my head is the letter I wrote to him 10 years ago. That moment of rejection is still fresh in my mind. If he regretted it then why didn't he contact me? Why did he have her work for him? But also see the pain in his eyes when I confront him about it, what brought doubt. Why is this still messing with my head, those eyes seem to have a hold over me like some sort of compulsion.

Just can't believe he is acting like it never happened. Is he trying to act dumb just so I will believe him? That bitch was right there when I dropped off the letter for him. When he drops to his knees and starts cry he looks so broken. Like someone just had slapped him in the face. When he slams his fist on the ground I am thinking the same thing he is. Feel guilty for all those years hating him for something he didn't have control over.

Did the first thing that came to mind, crushing my lips against his. Doing something I have been longing for so many years. When he uses my old nickname I am lost and simply felt like giving in. Pushed him to the ground while grinding my body against him causing Dimitri to groan. Ripped open his blouse I hear the buttons pop off with every inch but I simply don't care. I wanted, need to be close to him to feel that connection again. I want desperately to have the air back that allowed me to breathe.

Then I start kissing him behind his ear knowing very well it will drive him crazy. Slowly moving down leaving a trail of bites and kisses on his chest behind. My tongue is stroking alongside the waistband of his pants while I am unbuckling his leather belt. Taking the zipper down with my teeth I look into his eyes seductively. Rip off the button off as I pulled down his pants agonizing slow. Leaving him in nothing else but his boxers clearly seeing his arousal ready to be released. I love the fact I still have this effect on him after all these years, is that so wrong of me to think? I feel desired, wanted by him something I have missed for so long, dreaming of it didn't do it justices.

He pulls me close to kiss, suck on my bottom lip as his eyes darken. He whispered with a husky voice in my ear '_You are wearing way too many clothes Roza'_. That alone has me shiver with excitement making me rub my thighs together to find some release. The pressure is building up between my legs making them tremble. His eyes are filled with so much lust as he flips us over taking over the control. Slowly pulling down my straps he then decides to rip open my dress instead causing him to smirk at the look on my face. Then without warning, he rips it completely open leaving me exposed in only my underwear showing my erect nipples clearly for him to see.

Biting his lip I can see his eyes have darkened even further as he takes in what I am wearing. For some reason, I chose to perfect moment to wear sheer black panties and a matching bra. A growl escaped his lips as he pressed himself against making me feeling how hard and ready he is. It makes me arch my back in response as his touch sets my body on fire. What by the looks of it clearly is pleasing him. With a grin on his face and no longer having the patience's he rips my bra to shreds. Taking my left nipple in his mouth sucking it then biting it, repeating the same movement with my right one. The feeling alone is overwhelming making me moan.

My panties are getting more soaked by the minute so I grab his hand pressing it against my heated core. '_Is that all for me Roza' _he whispers while nibbling on my left ear. The things this man does to me by simply saying my name...

DPOV

Never would I have thought this beautiful goddess would lay underneath me again. Her body feels like it still fits perfectly against my own. No other woman could compare to the beauty looking at me with so much lust and love at the same time. Rose her lips taste like heaven, I have missed them so much! They taste like ripe strawberries I just can't get enough of them. Missed the warm feeling it gives when her lips are crushed against my own.

The way she response to the touch of my fingers is such a turn on. How I missed her moans only I can make her produce by worshipping her body. Want to take my time with her but the need to be inside her is so strong. When she puts my hand against her panties I can feel she is soaked. So ready for me, so eager for me to please her and be inside her. But first I wanted to taste her again with my tongue, make her scream my name every time she reaches her climax. I need to let her know she is the only one for me. It has been so long and I never want this moment to end.

Her bra is easily ripped to pieces and her panties are next. Makes me lick my lips when I can see how her pussy is glistening making my member twitch with excitement. Not able to contain myself anymore I plunge two fingers inside her heated core making her moan even louder. I pull them out right away just so I can taste her. It immediately makes Rose whimper from the loss of contact. 'You taste so good Roza, I want to taste you all over my tongue when you cum'. Without warning my tongue now replaces my fingers thrusting in and out of her eagerly. My thumb is stroking her clit, seeing her stomach tightening is alerting me she is close.

Her head is falling back as her first orgasm is rippling through her body. Then I taste her cum all over my tongue making me groan savoring the delicious taste of her juices. Slowly making my way back up to her lips letting her taste herself. Eager she responds by grabbing my ass pushing my cock against her inner thigh. 'What do you want me to do Roza?' I whisper waiting for her to respond. I know very well what she wants but I just want to hear her say it. '_I need you inside me Comrade' _it feels so good hearing her use of the old nickname she has for me.

Gladly giving her what she wants I pull down my boxers in one swift movement. Teasing her entrance with my tip I can feel the wetness almost causing me to slide inside her completely. She is so ready for me I am so ready to make her mine again. When I am fully sheeted inside her I can feel how tight she still is making me grit my teeth preventing myself from cumming. Need to keep still so I can control myself for a moment or this wasn't going to last long. But my sexy vixen isn't having any of it as she starts to move her hips against mine. 'Tisk tisk naughty Roza we have all night, no need to rush I want to take my time with you'.

Turn her around making her stand on all fours so I could admire the view from behind. Her ass is still so perfect after all these years, mmm the skin of her cheeks is so soft. Spreading her legs a little so it allows me to enter her as deep as possible. But this time I am entering her more roughly than before holding on to her hips to give me more control. Her moans are spurring me on to go faster feeling her tighten around me once again. I am so close but I don't want to cum before she does again so I start looking for that little bundle of nerves.

When Rose her body is shaking she is milking me with everything she got making me spill my hot seed inside her. After that I promised to take her against the wall, let her ride me until we are both completely breathless. She needs to know I am planning on never letting her go ever again. Every kiss is a promise for the future on how I am going to worship her and earn back her trust. For the first time in 15 years I fall asleep with a smile on my face clinging on to the beauty in my arms.

* * *

Sound of a key slowly unlocking the door grabs my attention making me realize we are both still naked. The quilt isn't enough to cover us both completely so I put most of it around Rose pulling her close to me. '_Are they still alive?' _ I hear Alex whisper to Ivan who is clearly laughing. Hope she had the sex talk with him already cause will not be looking forward to that.

'_Mom? Dad? What are you doing? Is that mom's bra on the floor?_ _Does this mean you talked?_' my face turns beet red and feel Rose shaking from laughing so hard. 'Well uhm uhm you see when uuuh.. oh lord…your mother and I..'. What the hell am I supposed to say to him Rose clearly isn't helping out. '_It's ok dad'_ he rolls his eyes 'U_ncle Chris had the talk already explaining it to me, when a guy wants to put his little friend into a girls flower this happens.'_ I give Rose a confused look she just laughs even harder than before. I think Ivan is on the floor at this point laughing just as hard and Alex just stands there.

'Rigggght, tell Olena we will be there in 10 minutes for breakfast.' He nods, Ivan smirks giving me the thumbs up. I groan and slapped my palm against my forehead embarrassed our son saw us like this. Maybe he should get used to it cause I am planning on doing this very often. But maybe not in the gym for everyone to find us though. I have a grin plastered on my face that isn't going to go away any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

IvanPOV

When Alex explained to Dimitri what sex is I thought I was going to die laughing poor boy has no idea. Good to see those two patch things up and admit their feelings for each other. I have seen him suffer for too long it is about time he is happy again. I really need to ask him what happened that day and not the short version, don't ever want to see him so broken ever again. Wonder how it will be to have a wife and a kid, oh lord am I really thinking this!?

But for now, I am itching to talk to him about the appointment he made with the jeweler to have a sapphire added to Yeva's old engagement ring. Have been busy arranging for everything to be perfect back in New York just need a day to put everything in place. Cause Dimitri is going to ask her to marry him and move in with him. He missed out so much already it is time those two have a happily ever after. I am all for taking it slow but 15 years apart from each other calls for drastic measures.

Tomorrow we are going to fly back cause he has an important meeting he can't reschedule. About expanding further convincing the stakeholders it's a good idea to build a hotel in Russia. It has always been a dream of his to build a hotel close to home. He always missed living in Baia and I couldn't blame him. It is where his family lives now, we don't know how long Yeva will still be alive. But of course now he has a son, hopefully, a wife that needs to be involved in the decisions he makes. Cause if Rose doesn't want to move to a different country it changes everything.

They had a long talk about everything that happened about why she never contacted him. Still can't believe that one woman has caused so much trouble. Her sick obsession with Dimitri started when they were younger. He should have been more direct with her but he didn't want to hurt her feelings at first. Could tell him that this has caused everything to escalate but that is easy said. Let's hope there won't be a next time, he really needs to file a restraining order against her. I suggested a different method but he wasn't for it, don't know what's wrong with a little "amnesia".

RPOV

Feel happy for the first time in ages but can't help feel guilty for all those years he missed. Looking at them from the porch I am standing on, I see my two men wrestle each other what makes me roll my eyes. But couldn't help but smile at the same time how it looks like we are truly a family. If I could go back in time I would have demanded to speak to him instead of walking away. But will it all have been the same as it is now? A gentle voice interrupts the thoughts I am having '_Happy to see a smile on my son's face again'. _Instantly feel a pang of guilt, I didn't only keep him away from his father but also his family.

'You must hate me for keeping Alex away from Dimitri for such a long time.' Daring not to look at her afraid to see disappointment, I let a single tear roll down my cheek. '_I don't hate you, you both made mistakes. But it's not good to dwell on the past, see it as a lesson you both had to learn. Sometimes we let our emotions take charge of our decisions. Things happen for a reason so maybe it was needed in order for you both to become the person you are today.'_ Meeting her eyes I see they are holding not the bitterness I am expecting but kindness, it makes me miss my own mother.

Biting my lip I wonder if we can live together as a family. Could I ever live here in Baia? Although that isn't even something I need to think about twice, I know the answer already. Alex looks so happy surrounded by his family and he can easily transfer to school here. He confessed that he learned Russian before coming here, wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to ground him for coming here with an ulterior motive but I can't blame him in the end. He was curious about his father, he didn't want to hurt my feelings by asking me to arrange a meeting. It always was a sensitive subject, hearing from Alex he heard me cry broke my heart a little.

I am secretly a bit proud of him that he was able to fool them all for such a long time. But of course, I am not going to tell him that, cause as much as it ended well could have gone south the second he came here. So conflicted on what to do cause I don't want to leave Baba behind when he just planned on moving closer to us. Also don't want to come across as some gold-digger asking Dimitri for money so I can have my whole family here. Don't get me wrong I won't miss those crummy jobs and the hours I had to make but still. Maybe I am also too stubborn to admit I could really use some help. Most of all I am a bit ashamed now that I have seen their house.

Guess that's something we need to discuss when we are back in New York again. I of course said we can fly back with a normal airline but Dimitri wouldn't have it. Alex wasn't helping either taking his dad's side, I feel outnumbered in the woman department. I need another girl on my side to many guys, am I seriously thinking about getting pregnant again. Wouldn't mind having another baby, Alex would love to have another sibling, at least I hope he will. Can already picture it, seeing him holding the baby for the first time in his arms. Not having to feel embarrassed when the nurse comes by asking were the father is. He would be there holding my hand while I scream at him during contractions. With Alex I was squeezing Sparky's hand until he looked pale and he ready to pass out. Christian vowed never to do that ever again well with me then.

Of course with Lissa and the baby he had no choice but to be there and hold her hand. Luckily she was smart enough to have an epidural instead of being stubborn like I was. Thought I could handle the pain, I realized too late that it was more then I could actually handle. But then they tell you it is time to push giving you no time to think about it. Soon you forget everything when you hold the little baby in your arms.

Looking around me I see two in mud-covered Belikov men sneaking up to me trying to look innocent. One coming from the left and the other from the right leaving me nowhere to run. With a glint of mischief in both their eyes. 'No no you better not make me dirty I just took a shower'. But it is too late before I know it I am caught in a group hug between them. That is how I ended up in the pool in the backyard soaked seeking revenge. Trying to sneak up to someone almost twice your size is nearly impossible. Also trying to pull them at the same time in the pool only to be thrown back in yourself is a rather difficult task.

They are laughing their asses off almost falling to the ground because of it. With a smug look on their faces high fiving each other. I am about to give up when I see sneaky old Yeva grabbing the garden hose aiming it at them. Then Olena opens it and before they know what hits them the spray of ice-cold water gets them soaking wet. When they looked at who did it she has a wicked grin on her face. Now it is my turn to laugh that they were tricked by the Belikova woman. 'You should see your faces, it's priceless I wish I had a camera right now!' As on cue, Victoria yells from the window that she has the whole thing recorded on her mobile.

Looking at Olena she winks at me signaling me with her eyes that this is my chance to pull them both in the pool. Grabbed Dimitri's by the ankles pulling with all might making him stumble and fall in with a big splash. Alex is busy laughing not realizing Olena is standing behind him pushing him in as well. I did a little victory dance just to show how happy it made me I finally had my revenge.

AlexPOV

Couldn't help but feel happy also a bit smug with myself for being the mastermind. Of course my parents gave me a lecture on what I did was irresponsible and how it could have ended all wrong. God, it feels good to say, parents, my smile is growing by the minute I can't help myself. At first I thought she was going to kick him throw anything she could find at him. But Ivan assured me that everything was removed and that they had paper cups and plates.

There "talk" seemed to have gone well judging by the smile on their faces. Love being here in Baia living with the Belikov's I wish I didn't have to go back home. But all good things have to come to an end I guess, soon we will be flying back to America. Dad has important meetings to attend too, I need to go back to school and mom has to go back to work. I can come back any time I want during vacations I feel on top of the world. It is worth having my Xbox taken away for a week and being grounded for twee weeks. I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning around I see it is Yeva '_In order to see you need to believe yourself and not trust what your eyes are showing you'._ Great another riddle that doesn't make any sense. It is kind of scary that she is able to see everything before it happens wonder if Dad ever got in trouble because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

RPOV

It has been two weeks since we returned to New York back to our normal routine. Alex can't stop talking about Russia on how he met his real dad and how they won together. The trophy has taken the spot of his most prized possession he owns. He didn't want to go back to school after his big adventure of course luckily for me he is not an adult yet and has to listen to his parents. I had to admit that I even missed the Belikovs hospitality and home cooking of Olena. They all have been very welcoming, they are planning on visiting New York soon so they can see Alex again. Looking around our house I feel a bit self-conscious I haven't shown Dimitri were we live.

I have yet to tell him about my financial situation of course he offered right away to pay for everything. If there is something we need or Alex for school just to call him or let him know and he would take care of it. Call me stubborn but it isn't easy for me to ask for money have been taken care of myself for so long. When I told him I am working two jobs he immediately had a worried look on his face. He feels guilty for all the years he wasn't able to provide. He desperately wants to make up for it. Even though he is very busy at the moment he wants to spend as much time with us as possible.

Everything has been going great well amazing actually waking up to a text message every morning telling him how he misses me. We are going to have dinner soon with Baba and he is very nervous about it. Already told him he has nothing to be worried about but of course, he isn't reassured by that. When I told what happened he laughed at how crafty his little Torun is. First, of course had a murderous look on his face when I told him he is Alex his father. But as soon as I explained everything he had calmed down a little. Cann't blame Dimitri for everything cause I also made some decisions leading to this.

We decided eventually that we would get together tomorrow with Baba and felt like he was up to something. As long as he wasn't going to shoot him or threaten him, I warned him to behave. But he gave me a smirk telling me right away he was up to no good.

Dimitri is going to have a meeting in few minutes so decided I am going to have a little fun with him. So I called him with the intention of distracting him, making it **hard** for him to pay attention. Maybe a bit mean but he deserves a little payback from when we had dinner with Christian, Lissa and their son Andre. We are sitting in a restaurant and all of a sudden I feel a hand on my thigh going higher and higher. And then he is stroking the inside of my thigh with his fingers making my face turn beet red. I had to stifle a moan I was also receiving many confused looks from Sparky and Lissa. Of course Alex was oblivious what his dad was doing under the table. They wouldn't be my best friends if they didn't threaten him a little. So they both told Dimitri if he ever hurts me or Alex ever again they will make sure his body is never going to be found.

DPOV

My hands are sweaty as I keep repeating in my head on how to ask her father for permission to marry his daughter. She assures me everything is going to be fine. However, when she told me how pissed her father was finding out she was pregnant it didn't help things. I very much cherish my jewels, would like to keep them and not have them send to my mother. I understand how it must have looked when I wasn't there for Rose and Alex growing up. Isn't a day that has gone by that I didn't feel guilty for not being there for my son. At first I was mad at her for not telling me but when she told about trying to contact me my heart sank. But looking back on what we could have done isn't going to help.

We can't turn back time so I am going to focus on the future and make sure I will always be there for them. No matter how busy I am not going to miss any important moments in his life. I am determined to be a better father and then my own. Every competition he has in the future I will be on the sidelines cheering him on. She has been a bit reluctant telling me about where they live but finding out she has two jobs doesn't make me feel better. Told her that if she needs anything she just has to ask doesn't matter what it is. But she is too damn stubborn to accept anything but I am not taking no for an answer. So asked Alex for the address of the house they are currently living and will pay them a visit soon.

After I propose to Rose I am going to ask her to move in with me, I will provide for the both of them end of story. But first I have to focus on my meeting about the construction of a new hotel in St Petersburg. It is going to be the first one build in Russia and it got me very excited and nervous at the same. My mobile started vibrating lighting up with ~**Roza~ **written on my screen makes me smile**. **I immediately answered it without hesitating, seeing Ivan shaking his head with amusement. 'Hello, beautiful' I hear a small giggle followed with '_Hello yourself handsome'. _ Hearing her voice alone calms me down right away bringing an even bigger smile on my face.

'_Whatcha doing Comrade_?' can imagine her twirling a lock of hair around her index finger while saying that. 'Just going through a few notes with Ivan before the meeting starts. What are you doing Roza?' taking a small sip from my coffee. '_I am being a bit naughty at the moment' _almost chocked on my coffee I have no idea where this is going. Carefully I said 'Really now? Did you eat all the mint chocolate chip ice cream without me?'. Then I hear her breathing becoming more ragged followed by a few soft moans. Swallowed loudly starting to feel my body heat up. My tie started to feel way too tight around my neck. ' _I_ _am thinking about how good feel inside of me and all of a sudden I couldn't help myself. My hand slowly started to caress my soft skin up and down until it reached something very very very wet. And hearing your voice makes me want you even more..'_

My eyes widen as my pants feels way too tight and uncomfortable just thinking about her touching herself. What is even worse that Ivan is in the same room as me so I couldn't say anything back, the little devil she is. '_You have no idea what you do to me even just hearing your voice turns me on already. How I wish it were your fingers slowly sliding inside of me… your thumb caressing my already swollen clit…' _she started to moan louder by this point. '_How I wished I could taste you right now, feeling my tongue circle around your sensitive tip. Slowly taking it in my mouth gently going __**up**__ and __**down**__ while stroking the rest of your length with my fingers. Wrapping my hand around it speeding up at the same time your tip is sliding in and out of my mouth._ Couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth earning me a curious look from Ivan.

'_Oh…god…Dimitri.. I am going to cumm…uuhhhhh…mmmm I will see you soon my _love…' CLICK! What the… not only did she just hung up on me but left me sitting here with the biggest hard-on ever! I am 10 seconds away from canceling this meeting. To head over to her house so I can take her until she begs me to stop from having so many orgasms. I so need to wash my face with cold water, need to quickly think of something else before I go crazy, FUCK! This woman will be the death of me someday I swear... Well, there is only one way to get rid of this, I need to excuse myself and go to my private bathroom. She better behave during dinner with her father or else I am dragging her outside to the parking garage. The thought of having her in a public place and chance of getting caught is actually a really big turn on, not helping Belikov...!

Walking back to the boardroom feeling somewhat relieved and slightly embarrassed I see Ivan standing there with a smile on his face. '_Good to see you happy D, never thought I was going to see the day the boss is smiling again_.' Couldn't help but return the smile thinking of my beautiful family. Announcing that I have a son made me feel proud and sad at the same time. Finally, I had the family I always dreamed of but because of unfortunate circumstances, it took too long to be reunited. I wish I had a chance to redo it but it almost doesn't seem fair to Alex thinking about it. But couldn't help but long to add another bundle of joy to our little family. Doesn't mean I would ever love him less, hope he knows that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AlexPOV

I am on my way to see my dad, I am really curious what his office will look like. Feeling excited cause I brought the trophy with me plus the framed the picture of us when we received it. Wrapped it in gift paper also put the trophy in a protective box so it won't get damaged. Hoped he will like my gift, maybe even put it in his office. Although would understand if he didn't want too, I wouldn't blame him since he just found out he is a dad. But one could hope, right? Mom said that it is a great idea but that I should call him first only I want to surprise him. Just want him to be proud of me, I know it's kind of silly but I really look up to him. Would he mind me calling him dad in front of his staff? Can I really call him when I need advice? What if he is too busy he surely wouldn't have time for teenage drama, I sighed.

Standing in front of the big building I start to get nervous doubting myself. People are staring at me making me feel rather uncomfortable. What if they start to think less of us because we don't live in a big mansion. Pull yourself together Alex, just open the damn door walk in with your head held high. Slowly make my way inside looking at the marble floor and expensive ornaments decorating the big hall. Swallow the lump in my throat walking up to the reception desk as I clear my throat. The woman doesn't even look up seeming to be annoyed I am interrupting her from her work. Probably wondering what a teenager is doing here dressed in simple jeans and a sweater.

Maybe he doesn't want me to call him dad I decided, so I say 'Is Mr. Belikov available, I have a gift for him I would like to give to him personally'. She is clicking her pen looking at her computer screen and sighs while rolling her eyes at me '_Look, I don't know who you are but Mr. Belikov is a very busy man. It would be better for you to call next time and make an actual appointment. _My face starts to heat up from embarrassment I automatically feel stupid for coming here in the first place. I am about to walk away when she picks up the horn of the telephone dialing a number and motioning for me to wait.

I couldn't hear who is on the other side but when she tells the person my name and seemed to describe me, which I thought was odd, her facial expression changes. Within 10 second I hear loud footsteps coming from the hallway and see it is Ivan. He has a scowl on his face so I hang my head in shame preparing myself to be yelled at. But he turns towards the receptionist and hissed at her telling her something not so friendly. Feel bad instantly wanting to apologize but when he sees me he smiles. He must have caught my confusion cause he says _'Alex my man! So sorry Alison here clearly doesn't understand that the son of the boss doesn't need to make an appointment to see his DAD.'_ He says while glaring at her. '_Come on he is almost done why don't you take a seat in his office he will be right there'_

Looking around I see many pictures of his family well my family now too I guess. Many of when he was younger and some of him and Ivan. Feel a pang of sadness and maybe a bit jealous but then I see a picture of the two us covered in mud. Standing prominently in the middle of his desk making me feel a bit better. I didn't realize someone is looking at me but then I see it is the same woman from the front desk staring at me. '_Well hello there gorgeous'_ she purrs kind of creepy, is she seriously trying to hit on me? My eyes widen with surprise when she sits down on my lap stroking my arm. I know I looked older than 15 but seriously WTH! Clearing my throat I say 'Look, lady, if this is about what happened early I am not angry. You clearly didn't know who my dad was so no need to uuuhh…'

She batts her eyelashes at me and I gulp _'Just relax honey, didn't know he had such a good looking son. Look at you, you must work-out a lot don't you?' _Ok this shit is starting to freak me out 'Don't mean to offend you or anything but I would really appreciate it if you would get off my lap.' Is she clueless or what, I really don't want to hurt a woman but this is too close for comfort. Then I hear a very angry dad screaming at her '_WTF do you think you are doing sitting on MY SON'S lap Miss Denver! You better not be trying what I think you are or I will sue you for sexual harassment! This is the second time you are pulling a stunt like this I will have security escort you out of the building'. _ All of a sudden she starts to say I was coming on to her and begging saying it is a mistake.

The look on his face turns from angry to furious in a second scaring the hell out of me. Did he really think I would do something like that? This day is getting worse by the minute first kids at school say my mom is nothing but a gold digger. Also that she had me so she could get money from my dad in the end and that I was all planned like some kind of leverage. The worst part is that they said it took 15 years because he clearly didn't want me but had now had no choice. I acted like I didn't care what they said but deep down inside it hurt. I didn't want to tell my mom cause I know she feels guilty still.

All of a sudden here I am turning his life upside down , maybe it would have been better if I didn't go look for him. What if what everyone says it's true and there trying to hide it from me? Before I know it tears start to roll down my cheeks I wanted to run out of his office. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Ivan is sitting next to me.

IvanPOV

If Dimitri thought I didn't notice he was having a steamy conversation on the phone then he had another thing coming. I recognize the shifts in his posture and the funny look he was giving trying not to squirm. God, it is good to see him like this suffering a little. I really like Rose she is feisty and keeps in him in check also clearly is wearing the pants in their relationship. When my mobile phone starts ringing I see it is Alison I want to roll my eyes. She knows better than to disturb me during meetings lucky for her I am in a good mood. I step outside excusing myself seeing as I am no longer needed to participate in the current discussing.

Slightly annoyed I answered but after she is complaining a 'boy' is standing there asking to see Dimitri something clicked. Right away I am angry that she made him feel like a random person. There was an announcement made the last staff meeting about how proud he is being a father. The media was all over it of course but that didn't affect his mood he would do anything for them. I gave her a piece of my mind seeing Alex is feeling ashamed probably thinking he did something wrong. So I tried to reassure him he is always welcome but I know he needs his father to say that. Would mean a lot to him so I am going to make sure to tell Dimitri that.

After I told him to wait in his office I was off to find the big boss himself to tell him his son is here. Found him standing outside with his mobile glued to his ear talking rapid in Russian. Patiently waited for him to hang up 'D, I found your little boy standing at the reception desk wanting to see his dad'. Right away he went into Dad mode _'Is he ok? Did something happen? Is Rose ok?'_. I couldn't help but laugh at how he is all panicking for nothing. '_Why the hell are you laughing about Mr Zeklos!_'.

Shouldn't let him suffer any longer but it so damn funny seeing him like this 'Nothing D, relax man! He just wants to give you something and see his old men. He is waiting in your office as we speak told him he could wait there. Freaking Alison told him to make an appointment to see you.' Rolled my eyes while saying it. He gives me a look that says you must be kidding me right? I shrug shaking my head no what makes him mutter something under his breath that sounds like '_incompetent bitch_'.

As soon as we enter his office I thought I was going to have either a heart attack or burst out laughing, cause this woman clearly has a death wish. Couldn't believe she is trying to seduce him, the poor boy looks mortified. See that Dimitri is about to blow up and rightfully so cause this isn't the first time. She tried once to seduce me during a company celebration hoping it would her gain some kind of advantage. I didn't have time to replace her yet before going to Baia but clearly she isn't getting out of this one.

Then she has the nerve to blame poor Alex for seducing her only pissing Dimitri more off. Together with the head of security Hans Croft, he is escorting her out of the building making sure she will clear her desk. When I notice the poor boy is upset crying looking lost, I feel my heart break a little. Know right away that there is more going and this was just the final straw. Place my hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile 'Your dad really loves you and your mother more than anything in the world. Did you know he told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to him?'. He doesn't look completely convinced so when I see Dimitri standing in the doorway I take it as my cue to leave.

DPOV

When Ivan said Alex was here I thought something was wrong and the ass has the nerve to laugh. I am still trying to figure out how to be the perfect dad. Maybe I can never be perfect but I am trying so hard to make up for the lost time. All of a sudden their worlds are turned upside down, of course, the media is loving it. I still see all the titles ~**WAS THIS CHILD CONCEIVED TO BE THE NEW HEIR OF BELIKOV INC!~ **and ~**ONE-NIGHTSTAND TURNED INTO FATHERHOOD?~. ** I mean come on do they even collect all the right information or do they just publish for the sake of getting the first scoop? It's not even Rose I am worried about, just don't want Alex to be hurt because everything they say. Prepared them the best I could even opted to keep it a secret for a while. But Ivan was right that would only give more gossip in the long run. I will be glad when this whole thing blows over when they will find a new story.

Another reason why I would really like them move in with me cause then I can protect them better. But I have to make sure that Alex will have a bodyguard with him looking out for him. Always trusted Edison Castille with my life and because of his age, he will blend in perfectly. Whenever I make a public appearance I would have two bodyguards with me. Had a big discussion about it with Rose but she agreed that his life is important he needs protection, even if it is from the media. The only thing I have to do is make sure my son doesn't get angry because of the sudden change. But since it is his dream to become a bodyguard maybe this is a win-win situation. Don't really feel comfortable that he chose such a dangerous job but that's a talk for another time. Would feel a lot better knowing my family is safe you never know who is out to hurt you.

Then finding that the receptionist is trying to seduce MY SON I am furious! I want to grab her by the arm and throw her out myself. Then she has the audacity to blame him for it I was about to explode. I don't care if Ivan has to stand behind the desk she is out! Making sure her desk is cleared and to tell her how disgusted I am by her actions.

My heart broke when I see Alex crying, he looks torn I want nothing more to hold him so I can tell him everything is going to be ok. Ivan nods letting me know he will give us a minute when I approached him slowly. Crouch down to the point I can look into his eyes letting him cry onto my shoulder. _'It's ok my сын (son) tell your Papa what's wrong_' I say with a soothing voice attempting to calm him down.

Looked at me sniffing his nose '_I just wanted to surprise you and then this happens_. _First, she looks at me weird than all of a sudden she is sitting on my lap. Didn't want to make you angry I really didn't do anything, you have to believe me, dad. At school today they said you don't want me as your son. That there is no way you would love me because I don't come from a rich family.' _then he starts to breakdown sobbing uncontrollably, at this point I am the only thing holding him up. My jaw clenches I am grinding my teeth I can feel my anger level rise again. Want to find those children that said that to him and then have a nice long 'talk' with their parents. HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT TO HIM! I want them to say that to my face instead they do what cowards do and hurt an innocent child.

'Look at me Alex, First of all, I am not angry at you and second of all I know you would never do that. I got upset because she had the audacity to blame you for her own idiotic actions. When I see that someone does something that hurts my family I can't stand it.' Wiping away his tears with my thumb I kiss his forehead. ' Don't you ever even think for a second I don't love you. You and your mom are the most important people in the world to me. They are just jealous so they say things to hurt you only to make themselves feel better.' Didn't feel like I convinced him completely so instead I tell him what I felt the first day I found out I had a son.

'Do you know what I thought the first day I saw you realizing I have a son?' He looks at me for a moment as if he is going to say something but decides against it. Instead, he shakes his head no looking at me expectantly. 'I was angry with myself cause I felt I failed you.' From the look on his face, it isn't the answer he was expecting from me. 'If it wasn't for you I would have never met you. And I am not angry with your mom either I know what your thinking. Because of a mistake, I made I missed out on seeing you grow up to be the person you are today. That is something I can never change no matter how much I wished I could turn back time. I plan on never ever missing anything ever again no matter how busy I am.'

See a small smile appear on his face as he is wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes. Will be lying if I didn't feel some tears forming behind my own eyes. I am aware that there will be moments that I am not able to be there because of work. But that doesn't mean I won't try my best to put them first maybe I can let Ivan handle some business instead of me.

The big box on my desk catches my eye 'Is this what you wanted to give me?' he nods eagerly looking a bit nervous. I get back on my feet gently opening it revealing its contents. That I am surprised is an understatement, Rose told me how important his trophies are to him. Now here he is giving one to me and not just a random one, the one we won together complete with a casing. Almost didn't notice it but there is a medal laying next to it. When I look closer I see the date written on it.

'_It is the first medal I won when I was 8 years old I thought you should have it. I was really proud when I won it, it's really silly but I just want you to be proud of me' _He blurts out the last part then his face turns beet red as soon as he said it. Alex looks down at the floor shifting from right to lift daring not to look at me. Couldn't help the tear this time that escaped feeling my heart clench.

There is one more thing left in the box wrapped in gift paper so I pick up slowly unwrapping it. Have a big smile on my face right away just looking at the picture, I was so proud of him that day. It is a memory I will always cherish and now I have something to remember it by. Pull Alex in a tight embrace kissing his forehead again 'Of course I am proud of you! I will put it in my office so everyone can see just how much'.

Then I hear Ivan clearing his throat 'Oh men! Where is my hug D aren't you proud of me!' he says with mock hurt. Just roll my eyes at him for ruining this moment between father and son. Before I know it, it turns into a group hug with Ivan, Alex and myself. By this time Alex starts to laugh and the afternoon ends somehow with Ivan covered in bubble wrap. Tonight however I am going to ask the father of my hopefully future wife for her hand. I couldn't be more nervous about this...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

RPOV

Tonight we are going out to dinner with Baba and I am nervous cause Dimitri insisted on picking us up from "our house". This will be the first time he will see it and all of sudden I am no longer proud of it anymore. At the moment the only thing I see are flaws, every spider web, tear in the wallpaper and stain. Frantically I start to clean but then I realize he will be here within an hour and I am not even near getting all dressed up. Grabbing all the clutter on the floor I throw it into the hallways closet praying he won't open it. Opening the drawer of my dresser I have no clue what to wear, he always says I look beautiful no matter what. But for some apparent reason, I want to look worthy of dating him and everything I own seems not to be good enough. Then I remember the dress Lissa bought me last Christmas pairing it with some black stiletto's to complement the red color of the dress.

Hear the front door open alerting me that Alex is here with Dimitri, take one more look in the mirror, brush my hair and apply a little bit of lip gloss. When I walk into the living room I see him sitting on the couch feeling a bit out of place. Looking at him I see he is wearing light grey charcoal dress pants and a black button-up. I smile a little knowing that he didn't want to overdress for me and kept it simple. Of course, the Rolex on his wrist and the designer dress shoes are a whole different story. But I can't help but drool a little thinking about how good he would look without it. He must have caught me staring causing he has a smirk plastered on his face. See his eyes raking up and down my body as he is licking his lips. '_You look beautiful Roza_' his voice is heavily laced with a Russian accent.

His hand moves slowly towards my face as he gently puts a lock of hair behind my ear. Blushing slightly he then gently grabs my chin to make me look into his eyes brushing his lips against mine. My knees feel weak under his gaze so I start to gnaw on my bottom lip. Then he whispers huskily '_Love your dress but you would look even better without it_' . He is enjoying himself way too much, luckily we are interrupted by Alex telling us he is going to take a shower. Could tell by the look on his face he wants to say something but is hesitant about my reaction.

'What's on your mind, Dimitri? I can see you want to say something but your holding back.' He starts fidgeting with his hands clearing his throat. ' _I am just wondering how long you have been living here?'_. The question didn't surprise me but what is confusing me is that he looks like he feels guilty about something. Sighing I say 'Since Alex was 5 years old, first we lived with Lissa and Christian and then when I saved a bit more money I was able to afford this place.' He is looking around no doubt seeing the size or lack of it compared to his penthouse with 5 bedrooms.

It is silent for a moment as he is probably taking a moment to digest in the information I just gave him. He is scratching the back of his neck muttering something under his breath in Russian. '_I am sorry' i_s all he says and then takes a step forward and holds me tight. Then I feel teardrops falling onto my face realizing they aren't coming from me. 'It's not your fault, you didn't know. We might be poor but at least we are not homeless' I say trying to lighten the mood. But instead, it seems to make him feel worse as more tears are falling down. '_If that day I wasn't such a fool all would have been different now. You wouldn't have had to take care of Alex by yourself. Then you wouldn't need two jobs just to keep your head above the water. You both don't deserve this, I feel like I failed in the one thing I said I never would do.'_

I knew what he is referring to and he is nothing like him 'Don't you dare compare yourself to your father Dimitri Belikov. He was a coldhearted man that didn't give a damn about his family. So you are nothing like him not even a fraction!' He shakes his head '_That's where you are wrong Roza, I wasn't there for my family when they needed me the most.' _His voiced sounds pained, full of self-loathing. I might have been angry with him when I saw him that day kissing another woman. My heart broke that day thinking I would never love again and here I am standing face to face with the men I love. Forgave him a long time ago knowing that I am partly to blame for that fact he didn't see his son. Many times I wondered that maybe I should have tried harder or demand to speak to him. But there is nothing I can do to change that now.

Gently grabbing his chin so he will look into my eyes and wipe away some of his tears with my thumb. He looks so small for somebody who normally would tower over me easily. ' Do you know how many times I wondered what if? You didn't know, I never felt more stupid the moment you told me. When I saw her standing there the only thing running through my head was, she won and got what I wanted. But I know now that if you would have known things would have been different. Hell you have every right to be angry with me!'. Many times he tells me he isn't angry but I can see it hurts him that he missed out on so much. He will never see his first step, hear his first word or teach him how to walk. Something was holding him back as he is trying to look away but he needs to say it.

He is running his fingers through his hair and keeps looking at the bathroom door. Gently grabbed my arm he drags me to my bedroom and sighs. We sit down on my bed '_When I first saw Alex I was angry with myself cause I failed. But when I realized you were his mother I couldn't help it, I wanted to give you a piece of my mind. Wanted to know why you kept this from me, if you hated me that much. But that wasn't the first time I was angry when you left without a word I fell apart. You didn't give me a chance to explain what happened. You.. you.. you just left and my heart was torn apart and all I could do is try to numb the pain. First I shut everyone out and didn't talk for days, then I started to drink until I was too drunk to care. One night Ivan found me when I thrashed my whole house bottles were laying everywhere.'_

I feel a pang of guilt for causing him to feel that way. The moment I left I wasn't thinking about his feelings, hell I couldn't care less what he was feeling. Never realized it broke him as much as it broke me, it was selfish of me to think it wouldn't affect him.

Squeezing his hands I encourage him to go on even though it pains me to hear it. He needs to get this off his chest or it will build up inside of him eventually causing him to burst. '_He told me he wanted his best friend back. And if I didn't get my act together I would lose my friends and family too. Was done feeling sorry for myself wanted to feel in control again. Only way I was going to do that if I never allowed anyone ever to come close to my heart ever again. From that moment a woman was nothing more than a release to me. But I couldn't help but feel disgusted cause I pretended it was you so instead I started to buy things I didn't need.' _

'_But when I saw Alex for the first time in years I felt hope, hope for a better future but also pain. I was so angry that the choice was taken away from me. The moment Alberta said to me how he had your eyes I was gutted.' _The fact that she was the one that helped him figure it out made me smile a little. She became the mother figure in my life from the moment I first cried for the loss of my own. Always wondered how she was doing and if she still lived in Montana. But guess she moved back to Russia to be close to her own family. ' _Alex came clean and told me everything that happened and from that moment my heart started beating again. I was determined to get you back even if I had to grovel for years. '_ He smiles a little and then the expression on his face turns grim.

'_That day when you told about the letter I felt I was being punished. Wanted to scream and personally hunt down Natasha and make her life miserable as she made mine. But by the grace of god you forgave me, my heart feels complete again. This might be a weird question but I was wondering if you still have that letter?' _Tears are rolling down my cheeks nodding. Walk to my the nightstand pulling out a copy of the letter and give it to him. Wanted to keep it close as a reminder that I what I was doing was the right thing. But in the end I was proved wrong and will have to live with that. I sit next to him as I silently watch the expressions on his face change while he is reading it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

DPOV

Felt good letting everything out and telling Rose how I truly felt about everything. Kept telling myself I wasn't angry but deep down inside I was. More than anything I wanted to know what she wrote in that letter she wanted to give to me that day. Maybe it would help me understand better about why she made certain decisions. So when she gave it to me I took a deep breath and started to read it.

_**~Dear Dimitri or should I say Mr. Belikov now,**_

_**I am not sure what to call you anymore after everything that happened. My head is telling me to forget but my heart is telling me to keep hope. Maybe you are married now and have kids and forgot all about me. Sometimes I hoped you would still love me as much as I love you. It is hard for me to let go or even face you cause that means you really moved on. That means it is really the end and my heart would never be whole again. Hope is a dangerous word so I pretend that my heart isn't hurting, that tears aren't still rolling down my cheeks every time I think of you. If I pretend long enough my heart will believe what my head is trying to tell me. I lost the person I love to most in the world and I need to accept that. **_

_**But the reason I am writing you this letter is not because of me. Cause 5 years ago we created something beautiful together. Was planning on telling you in person but it seems I have no other choice then to do it like this. His name is Alexander Andrei Dimitri Belikov-Mazur and he is your son, we currently live in New York. I gave him your last name cause he is just as a part of you as he is of me.**_

_**He looks so much like you and deserves to have his father in his life and I don't want to keep you away from him. Fully aware that he is already 5 years old but deep down I was still hurting so much. Also know it is no excuse and for that I am sorry but please don't blame Alex for this. It was my choice to leave that day and when I found I was pregnant I was scared and panicked. I didn't know what to do or to tell you and chose to leave you in the dark. Of course I understand that you would like a paternity test to prove he is yours. If you want nothing to do with him I will accept it even though it will hurt. But then maybe seeing me in him will bring up memories you rather forget. But I am sure we can find a way to avoid contact with each other in person. He has been asking about his dad and for your information I never said anything bad. I answered every question he has had but one, and that is what your name is. Also told him that it wasn't your fault that you are not here if it is something you are worried about.**_

_**Let me tell you a bit about him, he has the same color hair as you and I can't get myself to cut it. He loves everything that has to do with cowboys and likes to dress up as one. He remind me a lot of you what also makes it difficult at times. For the rest he is very shy and quiet but luckily has my appetite and is a very healthy young man. His favorite color is brown and favorite animals are horses and cows at the moment. His dream is to become a bodyguard and protect the world and the ones he loves. Currently he is very eager to participate in martial arts but I don't know if he is too young to start with it. Moments like those I can really use your guidance cause it is not my expertise. Can't remember how young you were when your mother allowed you to train. Hopefully his taste in music is something I can influence still. **_

_**Just to be clear I don't want or need any money from you if you think that is the reason I am contacting you. We may not have a lot but I am capable of providing for him the best I can. Also don't expect you to react right away and need some time to digest this information. There are some picture I put with this letter, one when he was just a baby and a few of how he looks right now. Hopefully I will hear from you soon and will your son be a part of your life no matter how small.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rosemarie Mazur **_

_**P.s. Have you ever wondered, What if?**_

After I finished reading the letter I felt it brought me a little closer to them. The fact they were closer to me than I thought was bittersweet, the day of the presentation I was so close. Ivan confessed that day at St Clementines he saw Alex walking by but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. For the first time in years I wanted Ms. Ozera to find me so I could give her a piece of my mind. Wondered if she read the letter or simply thrown it away either way it disgusted me.

I could see Rose patiently waiting for me to say something but I couldn't find the right words. But leave it up to our son to change that … We heard him do I dare say a bit off key sing Prince **'When Doves Cry'** what made us both bursts into laughter. She rolled her eyes '_Unfortunately his taste of music is thanks to his father terrible'_ gave her a playful glare making her giggle. Many years ago she would always make fun of my choice of music and happy to say our son made the right choice. Good to have him on my side when it comes to picking a radio station in the car. Soon saw him walk into the bedroom with a questioned look on his face seeing our tear stained faces. '_Are you two getting emotional over the fact you created such an amazing son?'_ he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughed while shaking my head with amusement, felt good being here just the three of us. 'Well what can I say your father has very good genes as to why you are so amazing' I said while trying to look serious. Heard Rose gasp sitting with her mouth open and Alex was laughing his ass off and high fiving me. Then she muttered something under her breath sounding like '_Seriously need a daughter so I have some more female support'. _The comment made my eyes twinkle with excitement, would never force Rose but I wouldn't mind another son or daughter. Was thinking that a lot these days but was hoping to gently bring up that topic this year. Let's face it I am not getting any younger and I don't want kids think I am the grandpa instead of father. But the fact she was thinking about it gave me hope for what the future will bring. When she saw the look on my face she blushed realizing I heard what she said. But now was not the time to talk about it we had to get into the car and drive to the restaurant and meet Rose her father.

Hopefully I will be able to talk to him alone and ask for permission to marry Rose. Was doing this as a courtesy cause when it comes down to it nothing will stop me from marrying the love of my life. We both washed our faces to remove the evidence of the tears we just shed. Walking to the car I was holding her hand and saw an elderly lady look at us with a smile on her face. Couldn't help but gloat and walk a bit taller now I had something to live for. Most of my cars weren't very family orientated so I was glad I bought an black Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows. Eddie was waiting beside the car holding the door open for us. On the way here I introduced him to Alex and the seemed to get along very well. He was a bit skeptical about the whole bodyguard thing but when I told him he could learn from Eddie his opinion changed.

AlexPOV

Today was a great day, dad has put the trophy casing and picture frame on a side table close to his desk for everyone to see. First I thought he did it to please me but when someone stopped by into his office I heard him talking about it. He was telling the guy about that day and how proud he was of ME his son. Was looking forward to seeing Dede again what means Grandfather in Turkish. Would be the first time he would see Dad again so I was really curious. Wonder if mom would allow me to learn Turkish, cause I never understand what he said when sounding upset. Learning Russian by myself already had mom on her toes. She said me and dad could now talk about her without her having a clue what it was about. Tried to tell her that she could learn the same way as me but dad wasn't so sure about that. Laughed when he said she was probably only going to learn the curse words. Swear my mom had a mouth like a sailor especially when it comes to road rage.

This one time a guy cut her off and she was saying all kinds of profanities. When she realized what she said and that I was in the car she would bribe me with candy. And then made me promise never ever to repeat those words. But when I got older that didn't work anymore and she would just threaten with taking away my books. And when I got an Xbox from Uncle Adrian she would simply take that away, which was fine by me since I didn't play a lot with it. But soon she figured that out when she caught me telling it to Uncle Chris. On our way here Dad introduced me to Eddie who is going to be my bodyguard. At first I didn't like the idea very much, especially cause it would draw extra attention to me.

But Dad said it would only be necessary when going to a public place. And it would make him and mom feel better when I was protected. Luckily he is not some old dude and have to admit Eddie is kind of cool. He even showed me his weapons, but wouldn't let me touch them cause his boss would kick his ass. The upside is that I will be able to learn from him on how to be a proper bodyguard. Although I can see my Dad isn't really onboard with the whole idea.

Maybe Dede and Babushka Olena can meet each other, I mean they are both alone. Then I heard very loud NO coming from mom and dad and blushed. I think I said that out loud well you never know what happens. Was just excited about tonight cause dad asked me if I was ok with me asking mom to marry him. The only thing I could think was DUH! Of course it's about time it happened so did not want her to turn into a cat lady I snickered. Or could also be that I am little excited about living together with dad as a real family. All the kids at school would always talk about their family. Things would get awkward when then asked were my dad was.

All my life I wondered what it would be like having a dad around. Was also a downside to it, cause now I have two parents to persuade when I want something. Maybe I get to train with dad now, or maybe not he is probably too busy for that. Every time I want to ask him but I am afraid that I am going to be rejected. Stupid to think since he many times said I could ask anything. But could I really? What if after a few years he decides he doesn't want us in his life anymore. Couldn't help but think that he might want to have another son/daughter. I am already 15 and don't need to learn how to walk or talk. Didn't miss the looks on his face when mom said she want more female support. Would he prefer to have baby that he gets to raise and see grow up then a teenager? Stop thinking like that Alex, he told you he is proud of you.

After a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my mom looking at me. '_Something wrong sweetie?_' she said with a concerned look on her face. I smiled at her and shook my head no but she wasn't fooled. '_What ever it is you can talk to me, you know that right?_'. Took a deep breath and thought about it wherever I should ask her or not. 'Did you ever think about having another baby? I mean especially now you and dad are back together.' Her eyes widened and she took a moment to answer my question. '_That's something I should discuss with your father, but to be honest yes I thought about it before. You having a brother or sister you could play with so you wouldn't be alone.'_

I didn't miss the twinkle in my dad's eye when she said that. '_Where is this question coming from Alex? I am guessing that it wasn't some random question.' _I didn't want to cry and looked away for a second to calm myself down. Don't know if they talked to each other about what happened today at school but couldn't help but feel insecure still. 'I was thinking that if you would have another baby, you wouldn't have much time for me anymore. Which I understand cause I am already 15 and I can take care of myself. And for Dad it would be an opportunity to be there and make up for what he missed out with me.' It was getting harder not to cry but had to tell them I would understand. 'What I am trying to say is, that I would understand that Dad wouldn't have time for me. He is already busy and don't want him to feel obligated to spend time with me.' The last part came out more as a whisper.

Didn't dare to look them in the eyes but I felt the car pull over and was getting ready to step out of the car. My mom was silent and was about to say something but was cut off by my dad. He opened the door of my side of the car and pulled me into a tight embrace. Was confused at first but figured he heard what I said but the look on his face was pained. '_I meant what I said in the office today Alex, you mean the world to me. Even if we ever have another baby they will not replace you. No one will ever replace you, you hear me?! And besides I still have lots to teach you, like your first beer, shot of vodka and how to charm the ladies.' _ He said with a big grin and earned him a slap on the head from mom and a disapproving glare. _'Just means I will have to make more time for my family, none of that thinking you will be less important Alexander Andrei Dimitri Belikov!'. _Couldn't help but smile hearing him only say Belikov and not Mazur just to emphasize the importance.

DPOV

When we arrived at the restaurant I reminded myself to talk about Alex with Rose. Don't want him ever to feel like this again like he is in second place. It is a bit early for me to retire but I don't want to turn into my father. Before I never had to worry about what time I came home or how to spend my holidays. This all changed the day I became a family, what made me complete for once. No more empty apartment or fake smiles or decorations without meaning. Christmas card saying best wishes with a business stamp with the logo and a signature. From now on I want one of those cheesy ones with silly family pictures on it. Want to complain about how after 2 months I will still find glitter and pine needles. The fridge filled with food and not just a few beers for the occasion.

Should have known after the conversation we had in my office he would have insecurities still. How could he not have he hasn't been proven otherwise. As a little boy I always thought I had to try better to get my fathers attention. Maybe it was our fault he was that way and I believed every word he said. But soon I found my voice and saw what he did was wrong. Seeing my mother laying there on the floor broken and beaten flipped a switch inside me. I wanted to beat him and make him pay for what he did to my mother. He wasn't my father he was nothing more then a monster.

Can't say I felt any emotion the day they told us he died in the hospital. All those people telling what a great leader he was made my stomach churn. He was a coward the company was more important to him then his own family. But I didn't tell them that, just simply listened and nodded. I will not become the person I resent the most in the world, I am my own person and I am going to make my son proud.

But first I need a word with Abe Mazur and I couldn't be more scared. 'Mr. Mazur, could I have a word with you in private?' He was eying me with suspicion but nodded and followed me outside. But before I could say something he said _'Listen Belikov, I might not know the whole story but let me tell if I ever receive a phone call from my daughter again like that. I can guarantee you that no place will be safe for you to hide. Might seem like a simple accountant but I promise you I have many friends.'_ Swallowed trying not to flinch and kept looking into his eyes. He held his hand out and I grabbed it firm, his ring had a familiar symbol on it making my eyes widen. 'Zmey' I hissed and he smiled '_Glad we have an understanding and please call me Abe'. _ Smiled and said 'If you call me Dimitri and I promise you that I will take care of them.' Before he walked away he turned his head 'Oh and Dimitri you have my blessings to marry my daughter'.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and took a moment to gather my thought. Step 1 was done well maybe 2 since I first asked Alex for permission. Ivan is going to have a field day when he hears who my father in law is. Who would have thought, we heard many stories but never had a face to put with it. Can already hear him making up names for Rose, such as Zmeyette or Zmey junior. Wonder if she even knows about it or was kept in the dark on purpose.

Walking to the table I saw them all sitting there together with smiles on their faces. Joined them and sat down giving Rose a kiss on her cheek and ruffling Alex his hair. When the waitress came I saw Rose glaring at her for her failed attempt of flirting with me. Her blouse purposely had an extra button open exposing her cleavage quite a bit. While looking at the menu I said to her 'Would appreciate if you would fix that' gesturing at her chest 'It is making me lose my appetite'. Her face turned beet red as she walked away and if not mistaken calling me an asshole. Alex was laughing, Abe looked satisfied with my reaction and my beautiful Roza kissed me gently on the lips and giving me a dazzling smile. As expected we didn't see her the rest of the night at our table and now had an older gentlemen serving us.

The rest of the night went smooth and no there were no interruptions. And made sure that my angels had her favorite dessert even though it wasn't on the menu. Even persuaded them to stay at the penthouse tonight and had Ivan put all sorts of entertainment in Alex his bedroom. Of course it earned me a few disapproving looks from Rose, but I have 15 years' worth of birthday's and Christmases to make up for.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

RPOV

Dimitri is acting all weird today saying he wants to show me something special today. Many times I caught him on the phone talking with a hushed voice. When I asked if something is up he will say it is some business deal. Doing my best not to think anything of it but it is getting really hard. Know it bothers him that we are not living all together in one house so I talked to Alex about it. I hope he likes surprises cause I just canceled the lease of our apartment. It is time we live together as a true family and I have to admit it will be nice not having to worry about maintenance. Leaves me with a hyper son who is bouncing on his feet with excitement though. He is already talking about what colors he wants on the walls and the size of his bed.

Well, I got a big surprise for both of them cause I am pregnant. From going to non-existing sex life to going at it as rabbits seem to have done the trick. We used condoms but it was a matter of time before one of them would rip since we aren't exactly gentle always. Or the one time in the shower we didn't use one could have been the perpetrator. After this, I am going to have one of those coil thingies so I won't have to worry anymore. But I am glad to say this baby is more than welcome and Dimitri is going to be ecstatic. The only person I am worried about is my little boy well he is not so little anymore of course. The conversation last time in the car is still in the back of my mind. Him having the feeling he would be second best is heartbreaking. Giving him presences isn't going to make up for it only spending time with him will. So we decided that there will be one day every two weeks that Dimitri will have a father and son day with him. That gives them both the opportunity to whatever they want no interruptions of any kind.

I received a text message from Dimitri saying ~ **Meet me in Central Park at Wagner Cove located at 72nd St. just west of Cherry Hill~ Love Comrade P.S. Bring Alex with you~. **Then there is a knock at the door revealing it be Eddie holding with a big box and a single white rose. Opening the box I see on top of the wrapping paper there is a card saying ~**wear this**~. I am getting nervous but apparently Alex knows something cause he is smiling wearing dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt. Holding the dress in front of me makes me gasp, it is a beautiful red dress with a split on the front, on the left side running op to my thigh. It has thin straps with a neckline that will give the right amount of cleavage. Fabric is velvet and the bodice gives the idea it is wrapped around me. On the back, the straps have a crossed pattern stopping mid-waist leaving it be open at the back. Putting it on I feel beautiful all it is missing is my black stiletto's I wore at our family dinner. Wearing my hair down knowing he will like it the best and apply minimal makeup on my eyes.

Stepping out of the bedroom I see Alex standing there with his mouth slightly open. _'Never knew you could clean up that well mom' _he winks giving me a playful smirk. '_You look, beautiful mom, dad won't know what hit him'. _ I blushed linking my arm with his as we walked towards the car together. The ride over there felt like forever but only took 20 minutes my legs are shaky stepping out. Could this be what I think it is or am I getting ahead of myself? There is a small stone pathway and a small wooden sign hanging on a branch with writing on it. All it said is ; **When you came into my life…** soon followed by the next one saying; **You became the air that I breathe…** felt my eyes starting to water. Then the third one makes me feel sad for a moment; **I lost you and I couldn't breathe… **but is soon followed by the last one; **But we found each other again...**

First I see white balloons in the shape of hearts and lanterns illuminating the pathway. In the lake I see candles floating my heart is starting to beat faster. Then I am confused seeing Dimitri standing there with, wait no this can't be a pregnant Natasha! I am walking faster seeing Alex is confused standing close behind me. I am pissed as hell demanding an explanation but of course, the bitch speaks first. '_Rose how nice to see you again' _ she says with a sickly sweet voice. '_I am just telling Dimka about the baby'. _Wait what did she say, my ears must be deceiving me right? Looking over at Dimitri I see his eyes widen with shock written all over his face. '_Roza, please this not what you are thinking. You have to believe me!'_ I thought my mind was going to explode, all those hushed conversations are coming back to me.

My mind is telling me two things, the first thing is not to believe this woman but another voice is saying that I caught them in a compromising situation before. Is there a chance he slept with her thinking he wouldn't ever find me again. By the looks of it, she has to be at least 7 months pregnant. Couldn't think straight needing a moment but then all hell broke loose when Alex kicked his dad in the nuts. Ivan is yelling at Natasha, Dimitri is pleading for me to stay and listen to what he has to say. Just screamed taking off my heels running as fast as my legs could carry needing to clear my head. I am sobbing, leaning against the car seeing a very confused Eddie. Then I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me seeing it is my beautiful son. Before I can change my mind I step into the car telling Eddie to drive not caring where to. Just when I thought things were starting to look up for but then something like this happens.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? Didn't we deserve to happy? I could really use a drink now, but I can't cause of the baby. God, what about the baby? what am I going to do now? Alex looks deep in thoughts and all of a sudden starts to freak out. '_Stop Stop! Turn the car around!'_ both me and Eddie look confused. '_Mom listen please.., you probably think I am crazy but you have to believe me' _he says while looking into my eyes. _'Yeva said something to me and I think this is what she was talking about'_ Many times Dimitri told me about the vision of the future she had at first he was skeptical. But she always seems to be right making him never to doubt her again.

'_In order to see you need to believe yourself and not trust what your eyes are showing you. That is what she said to me before we left Baia! '_ Closing my eyes I know I have to make a decision and have to make it fast. Thought of how heartbroken he was when he lost me the first time, how happy he wass when he got us back in his life. The tears he cried when he revealed his true feelings to me and the night we made love for the first again. Oh no I am so stupid! Of course she is lying! Why did I ever doubt him !

'TURN THIS CAR AROUND RIGHT AWAY! DRIVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!' Eddie smiles saluting '_As you wish Milady'_. Why didn't I bring my mobile with me, did I leave it at home? 'Eddie do you have a mobile phone I can borrow to call Dimitri?' He smiles and is about to grab it when I see a bright light and everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

IvanPOV

It has been two days since the proposal from hell and Dimitri has locked himself his room. Tried calling both Alex and Rose but neither of them are picking up. Strangely enough, Eddie isn't picking up either and the house seems to be empty. How could things have gone so wrong so fast and why the hell was Natasha there! Thought Croft had the place secured so no one could disturb them. The phone won't stop ringing with questions I don't have an answer for.

Olena keeps calling asking how he is doing and saying everything will be fine. So badly want to believe her but for once I am not feeling optimistic. I even called her friends to ask them if they had seen her but nobody has an answer. Pacing back and forth I decided I have to do something cause I am not losing him again. Knocking on the door loudly but after 10 minutes still no answer. Think Ivan you have a key just need to think where you put it. OFCOURSE it is in the glove compartment of the car! Pressing on the elevator button to go down again I run to my car. Finally back at the door, I typed in the security code to unlock the alarm. What I see is upon entering is a big mess, everywhere are bottles scattered on the floor and pieces of glass spread out.

In the middle of the living room floor on the carpet is a 6 foot7 men laying in a fetal position. The smell is horrible Dimitri is still wearing the same clothes. He is clinging on to a pillow and a picture of Rose and Alex. Have flashbacks from last time but it almost looks worse this time. I open the curtains making him groan as he tells me to go away. His mobile phone is clearly thrown against the walls cause the screen is cracked.

'D? I am not letting do this to yourself again you hear me! You are going to get up, take a shower and then we are going to look for them.' He makes no effort to move just laying there pretending not to hear me. 'FOR FUCK SAKE DIMKA! YOUR FAMILY IS WORRIED SICK! THE COMPANY NEEDS YOU AND AND I NEED MY BEST FRIEND!' Pinching the bridge of my nose I am about to get a bucket of water when my mobile starts ringing. Don't recognize the number but pick up anyways expecting another client. But the thing I hear is sobbing and a small voice '_Dad? Dad? I need you…_' I am frozen for a moment not expecting him to call me. 'OMG Alex, Hold on buddy ok? I am going to get him for you'

Making sure I put the speaker on mute for a second I walk over to Dimitri. 'DIMITRI BELIKOV GET YOUR ASS UP THIS INSTANCE I HAVE YOUR SON ON THE PHONE CRYING NEEDING HIS DAD!' Within second his is up stumbling a bit pulling the mobile phone out of my hands. '_Alex?' _he croaks '_Don't cry, where are you?_ Silence for a moment, all of a sudden he looks completely sober. The expression on his face turns from grieve to anger within seconds. '_What hospital are you?' _ that didn't sound good '_I will be there as fast as I can!_ _You don't need to apologize_! _I love you too son!' _Then he hangs up almost crushing the mobile in his hands. Whatever happened it isn't good and someone is going to pay.

DPOV

With the help of Ivan I found the perfect location at Central Park to propose to my Roza. It is intimate what allows me to create the perfect setting. Want to let her know I am never going to let her go ever again. But the constant phone calls about what color flowers I wanted and the size of the balloons are getting to me. She keeps asking me if something is wrong. Then having to lie to her not to spoil my surprise is killing me. Hate doing this cause I can see it is making her feel insecure but Alex tells me not to worry. I talked to Mama on Skype and she is excited already planning the wedding with my sisters ugh. I am surprised Victoria hasn't spilled the beans yet.

But that is how I felt a few days ago, now I am laying on the floor feeling like nothing matters anymore. Don't know what day it is or how many sips of vodka I had but I am too drunk to care. This is the only way to numb the pain I am feeling right now. Lost it all again and there is nothing I can do, they won't answer the phone also their house is empty. Don't I deserve to have my happy ending? My father must be laughing at me right now. Want to be angry at Rose for not believing me and running away again. But I shouldn't have believed her when she apologized for everything she did.

**Flashback**

**I am a nervous wreck but Ivan confirmed that Eddie picked up the dress for Rose to wear. Alex texted me that he is getting dressed he will make sure they both get in the car. The only thing I have to do is stand here and wait for them. Oh and not to forget my speech I have prepared with reasons why I love her. Hope I am able to talk so I can get the words out of mouth instead of ramblings. My palms are sweating, wait ..wait do I have the ring? Oh god.. oh god, where is it? Suddenly I hear a voice in my ear '**_**inner pocket D, relax you are going to do fine.'**_** Easy for him to say I mutter under my breath.**

**Then Ivan tells me Rose is 5 minutes away and suddenly she is there the torn in my life. When I see she is pregnant I reminded myself not to hit her. The fact that she is a woman wouldn't do me any good either. But she puts her hands in front of her like a calming gesture. Narrow my eyes at her as she speaks '**_**Dimka, I want to apologize for my behavior in the past. I am pregnant myself I see now what I did was wrong. When I found Ethan I realized what love is and that I have to accept you will never love me.'**_** I am looking at her with confusion I can't believe she is saying this to me.**

**One thing I wonder is how the fuck she was able to get close to me. But then I remember Hans telling me he hired a new security guard just for tonight. If I am correct his name is Ethan something, what was it again Moore I think. I can tell you it will be the last time he will doing a job for me. From the corner of my eye, I see Ivan walking up to me ready to escort Natasha to a place far away from here. But then is when everything goes south and hell breaks loose. Rose looks beautiful I knew the dress was made for her. But when the bitch said the word baby I knew I have been played. She was never going to apologize, she would always be a freaking psycho. **

**Dropped to the ground looking up seeing my son has kicked me in my private area. Let me tell you he has quite the kick making it hard to focus. I tried calling her name but the only thing I saw see is something red disappearing. What surprises me the most is that Alex is not following her but instead he bitch slaps Natasha in the face calling her a Shlyukha (slut).**

**End Flashback**

I knew sooner or later Ivan would stop by again, I stopped listing to what he said. Two people in the world that would be able to make me move and they are both gone. Don't see the point anymore why can't they just leave me alone go on with their lives. Hearing him say he needed his best friend made me flinch a little. Would give up all the money I have in an instant if it meant having my family back. Rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable. I already walked that road before don't like what it showed me.

Felt like a bucket of cold water is thrown over me as soon as I hear Alex is on the phone. He is crying, my poor son sounds broken. He keeps repeating how sorry he is for what he has done. Only thing I want to know what happened, where there are and what took him so long to contact me. Then I remember smashing my mobile phone against the wall immediately wanting to slap myself. What he told me broke my heart also making me angry at the same time. They were in a car accident and the other car fled the scene. Told him I am coming to the hospital they were transported to by ambulance. My poor Roza is kept sedated because of all the damage and Eddie has broken every bone in his body.

Looking at my clothes I know I had to take a shower but settled for a quick wash and change of clothes. Ivan is holding on to the keys '_I know you want to drive but with the amount of alcohol in your system it's not very smart.'_ Reluctantly I agree, holding on to the handle bar as tight as possible while he is zigzagging through traffic. I am sure he at least violated a dozen rules but I couldn't care less. I will gladly pay for all of them, I need to be with my family the faster the better. Jumped out of the car as soon as the front entrance is in sight running towards ICU. The lady at front desk is pissing me off when I asked the room numbers. Raising my voice at her asking her if she had any idea who I am. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alex walking in the hallway and a nurse id trying to calm him down. Call out his name and he runs towards me but I notice he is slightly limping. His right arm is in a sling, he is covered in bandages and by the looks of it he pulled out his own IV.

'My poor baby boy, come here, Papa is here now. Shhhh it's ok' I am trying to sooth him. He goes completely limp in my arms so I swoop him up carrying him to his room. When I try to lay him down he is clinging on to my shirt as a life line. He refuses to let go so I sit down on the bed with him in my arms. Ivan walks into the room giving me a small sad smile. When he calms down a little he tells me what happened. '_We were on our way back after 10 minutes Mom cleared her head and soon realized she wanted to go back. She felt stupid for letting her insecurities get in the way of her happiness. Asking Eddie for his mobile phone cause she forgot hers and was about to call you. But then all of a sudden a car is driving towards us and everything went black. Then I woke up feeling so much pain and saw I was laying on the side of the road. Trying to get up but stumbled and then.. and then.. I saw a car. Tried to stop it but it didn't I was pushed out of the way. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that Eddie was the one who saved me.'_

My jaw clenched making a ticking sound, not only was it a hit a run somebody tried to run over MY SON! I need to punch a wall so I can get rid of some anger before I shout at the wrong person. 'IVAN! I WANT THIS CAR FOUND AND I WANT IT NOW! WHO EVER DID THIS IS, IS GOING TO FIND OUT YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY.' I growled_. _He grins '_That's my boy! On it boss!_' then mock salutes me walking out of the room again. A nurse walks in smiling when she sees us sitting on the bed and hooks Alex back on to the IV. I asked her if it is possible for him and Rose to be put in the same room together. Luckily it only took a few moments and a small donation to persuade them to do it. Have Hans stationed outside the room together with Mason Ashford an old friend of Eddie.

We pushed the two hospital beds together. I laid in one with Alex curled next to me , with my other hand, I am stroking Rose her head. Both her legs are fully covered with a cast and her right arm is in a sling. Her left arm is heavily bandaged containing several stitches from glass cuts. But when the doctor told me the baby is fine, I didn't know whether to be happy or cry. We created another life together but I almost lost them all. But by some miracle and Eddie his bravery they survived.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

RPOV

Beep Beep Beep… ugh…Make it stop I don't want to go to work! Beep Beep Beep…'_Roza..my beautiful Roza…Open your eyes baby…'_ That silky smooth voice I want to reach out and hold on to it never letting go. If I could just open my eyes so I can see. They feel so heavy, my whole body feels like it has been hit by a truck. Truck no not a truck, come one remember Rose.. you were in a car with Alex.. to see Dimitiri… but then that bitch was there and he hurt you again! No no she lied, yes she lied making me feel insecure. And.. and.. Oh no now I hurt him again, I need to tell him I believe him. But I need to open my eyes, why won't my eyes open argh.

Feel the warmth on my face and a presence next to me I desperately want to hold. His scent is calming surround me filling up my lunges. My left hand is twitching '_That's it, Roza, I know you can hear me. You are doing good baby!'_ If I can focus enough then I can see his smile again 'Comrade..' wanted to say it louder by mouth feels so dry. '_Yes your Comrade it right here and so is Alex, he sleeping right now'. _Licking my lips I feel a straw against my them and suck as much liquid as I can. First, it burns a bit but soon it feels nice and cooling but to soon it is all gone.

Finally, my eyes lids start to open but my vision is still a bit blurry it is so frustrating. Blinking a few times I see it is dark but all the walls are white. Then I see him, his eyes look sad he hasn't slept for days. But I try to move my right arms, it hurts making me groan from the pain. ' Try _not to move Roza your body took quite a beating'. _ Then panic sets in when I can't see Alex, he must have seen it in my eyes '_Alex is right here on the bed next to you, he is fine just sleeping. He was really tired and the nurse gave him something so he would sleep.'_ Feel relieve flooding through me and everything starts to come back. 'I am so sorry I didn't believe you right away. You have every right to be mad at me.' The tears start rolling down my cheeks I can no longer look him in the eye. ' _Shhhhh it's ok, I don't blame you, Roza. It was all a big mess, what should have been a beautiful night turned into a disaster.'_ Don't know why I said it but feels like I still owed him an answer. 'Yes,' I whisper 'I would have said yes, everything was perfect like a true fairy tale.'

Then I see a beautiful smile on his face as he walks to his jacket. He gets on one knee '_This was not on how I planned on doing it but nothing goes according to plan in my life. Roza I am incomplete without you by my side. Don't just want to marry you, I want to grow old with you. I cannot promise you I won't mess up sometimes but I can promise I will always make up, be honest, loyal and too be always faithful. My life will never be the same if I don't wake up beside you and make a home with you and Alex. It took a while to find each other again but I plan on never ever letting go. Rosemarie Mazur, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?' _

He opens the box the ring is absolutely stunning and looking very old. The ring itself is made of gold in the middle sits a beautiful blue sapphire and on the left and right side of are diamonds delicately placed. Then I realize I have been staring at the ring for a long time almost screaming my answer 'YES! YES! Thousand times YES!' He shoves it gently on to my left ring finger kissing my knuckles. Then he leans forward giving me a peck on the lips but I wasn't having it and suck on his lower lip keeping him in place. He growls slightly seeing him trying to decide what to do. First, he looks to the right and then slowly the tip of his tongue is caressing my upper lip. Soon our lips are molded together and the kiss starts to get more heated. But all the soon he breaks away leaving my pouting wanting more.

He smirks gently putting his hand on my belly and his face turns into a look filled with awe. I gasp 'The baby' how can I forget to ask how it is doing. Feel guilty for not asking sooner I bite my lip hoping everything is alright. He keeps looking at it even though my stomach is still flat '_The doctors said the baby is fine, a little shook up but no internal damage is detected.'_ More tears start to roll down my cheeks, by some miracle we survived the accident. Alex slowly opens his eyes and sees me awake pulling us all close he starts crying. But all too soon our little moment is interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat. '_Good to see you awake Ms. Mazur, the nurse is going to check your bandages and give you so more painkillers.' _Looking down at my legs I say ' Well Comrade looks like your going to have to carry me over the threshold sooner than expected.' He just shakes his head and for the first time gives me one of those full blown smiles again.


	20. Chapter 20 Reposted

Chapter 20

IvanPOV

It has been a few weeks since the accident happened, Rose is finally being discharged from the hospital. She still needs 24/7 care but that is quickly arranged. Dimitri is pacing around a lot cause the police still didn't find the car that caused the accident. The one person that might have a chance of identifying the driver is currently kept sedated. Eddie is in rough shape, he suffers from internal bleeding and every bone in his body is almost broken. He isn't letting Alex out of his sight and is pulled out of school. The dark circles under his eyes are telling me he isn't sleeping. I got to the point that I am going to put a sedative in his coffee if this doesn't stop soon.

Just can't understand why someone would flee from an accident. Unless it wasn't an accident? Let's not hope that's the case, cause all hell will loose. 'D for the fifth time go home, your family needs you and I can take care of things!' He is mumbling something under his breath shooting daggers my way. Then I threatened him with the last thing I can think of and that is calling Yeva. If anyone can make his legs move it is her, he looks at me with the look that says you wouldn't dare. So I shrug my shoulders looking back at him what a look that says don't test me, boy. '_Fine! But I want to be called as soon as they have something or when Eddie wakes up. Don't care what time it is YOU HEAR ME!'. _I agreed shoving him out of the office walking with him to the exit to make sure he leaves. With a big sigh I sit down on his chair and start to read the police reports. From the paint scratches on the left side of the car they can make out the color of the car. The track marks on the side of the road suggest the car turned around. What confirmed my worst fears, it wasn't an accident. We had to make a list of people who want to hurt them, but none of those people would want them dead.

A few hours have passed by I am now staring at the computer screen that has pictures of the car on it. It is completely wrecked and by some miracle, Eddie had gotten them both out. He must have been thriving on pure adrenaline cause he was badly injured. Being hit by the car a second time broken both his legs. Hans Croft isn't showing it on the outside but I can tell he feels guilty. He is standing with his face flustered and out of breath in the doorway. When he finally is able to breathe again he has my attention instantly '_They…__**pant**__..__have…__**deep breath**__.. someone in custody.. __**pant**__.. he was delivered to the police station…'_ The only question running through my head is WHO?! But they haven't give him that information. Without thinking I grab my coat and run as fast as I can to my car. On my way I considered calling Dimitri but decide to wait until I am certain they got the right guy.

Arriving at the police station I am greeted by detective Schoenberg and a younger detective named McKinley. What surprises me is that the suspect was delivered bound to an office chair, duct tape covering his mouth and a taped confession in his pocket. They are also talking about a symbol that is found stamped on his forehead. Looking closer to a picture I recognized it but wasn't sure if I should tell them. My next phone call is going to be very unpleasant now that I know the suspect's name. '_Belikov'_ I take a deep breath ' D, it's me they have a suspect in custody. He already confessed to everything'. There is a moment of silence already knowing the next question. '_Who?' _ he says with clear anger in his voice 'Ethan Moore' the line goes dead letting me know he broke his mobile phone.

I am waiting at the front entrance preparing myself for all hell to break loose and stop my best friend from killing another human being. Still don't understand how someone is capable of hurting a child. Good news is that Eddie woke up but still has a long road to recovery but is willing to testify if needed. Within 20 minutes a fully dressed, angry 6 foot 7 Russian is storming out of his car with his face set to kill. Stepping in front of him 'D , calm down, I know what you are thinking. But think of your Son and fiancée ,who need you to **NOT** be in jail.' His nostrils are flaring up, his fist are clenched to the point his knuckles turn white. Grinding his teeth '_I will be fine, I want to look the bastard in the eye when he says why he did it'_. See that he is trying to compose himself I am glad I have Ashford with me in case things go south. Walking to the holding cells is uncomfortable to say the least none of us know what to say. Schoenberg keeps a close eye on Dimitri making sure he won't snap all of a sudden.

Sitting in the second cell is slightly beaten up and shaking Ethan Moore. As soon as he sees Dimitri he grabs the steel bars of his cell yelling how it is all his fault. Before I can stop it he grabs him by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the bars. Strangely enough, the detective does nothing and shrugs. Clearly he is expecting it or has no sympathy for the man what so ever. Well they just have to add a broken nose now to the injuries. Don't get me wrong he deserves every bruise and cut, what he did is despicable. '_How dare you hurt my family you sick son of a bitch! I hope you rot in jail! He is just a boy and she is pregnant! You disgust me!'_ he spits in his face.

DPOV

I am getting sick of not receiving any new updates it has been weeks. Alex is slowly recovering but is still scared sticking close to me and Rose. My poor boy sleeps in bed with us and I can't blame him. The nightmares are the worst and then he will wake up screaming for his mother and me. He told me when he woke up in the hospital he thought he would never see me again. Was all by himself in a room, the worst of al he couldn't find either of us. My heart breaks every time I see him cry, at that moment he looks so fragile. As you guessed it I am not having much sleep until I know for sure they have the one responsible locked up.

Looking at my family sleeping I know what I have to do and I am not looking forward to it. 'Abe, those "friends" of yours can they track down somebody?' It is silent for a moment but I can almost hear him smirk. '_Wonder when you would call Dimitri. The question you should ask me is , alive, taught a lesson or "missing"._' Gladly would say the last one but I want them to pay for what they did and I am not a coldblooded killer. However, if they died I wouldn't have been so forgiving and would have gladly assisted with the part when they go missing. 'Want them taught a lesson to the point they get the message' said trying to sound as calm as possible. _'Consider it done!, How is my little Torun?'_ Many things could have been said about him but his family means everything to him. 'He is having nightmares but he is putting on a brave face around other people.' I can hear my voice waver a bit, so much for my stoic attitude.

'_You're a good man Dimitri, a better father than yours ever was. The person responsible can't hide any longer they will be found. Now be with your family they need you and Alex needs his father.'_ With that, the phone call is ended. When looking at Rose I see the ring on her finger that makes me smile. She said yes to becoming my wife and the little miracle growing inside her stomach completes our little family. One thing is for sure I will not sleep much so I might as well blow off some steam in the indoor gym.

After a few miles on the treadmill and a beaten-up punching bag my mobile phone rings. After the first ring, I pick it up without looking who is calling. When I hear it is Ivan I am already on my way to my car but not before kissing Rose goodbye. I told her I would be right back and returned my focus on what he is telling me. The anger that was subdued moments ago is back and with a vengeance. My blood is boiling as soon as I hear the name and realized Abe kept his promise. Didn't think it would be so quick but it is Zmey we are talking about. Come to think about it he probably had a plan in place before I called him.

Calming down enough for the detective to escort us to the holding cells I feel a note being slipped into my hand. **~take your best shot~ **It said with the logo of a snake next to it. So I grab the bastard by the collar and slam him with all my might against the steel bars. Ivan looks surprised and detective Shoenberg just shrugs pretending nothing happened. The sound of his nose cracking feels very satisfying and so is the look on his face. Then he gets back up wiping the blood from under his nose starting to threating me. '_HOW COME YOUR STILL STANDING YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!_ ' Wait a minute did he really think it was me in the car with Rose. 'First of all, no one calls my mother a bitch you SICK FUCK! And second of all, you tried to kill my son YOU ASSHOLE!' His eyes widen clearly not expecting this, how could he be so blind. '_She... she... she said it was going to be you in the car' _he starts to stutter.

Stepped closer to the bars again I lower my voice to a dangerous tone. ' Who is she Mr. Moore? It better not be who I think it is!' He swallows hard I can see that the detective is curious about this too. '_You can't hurt her, she.. she.. she is pregnant! Leave her alone you hurt so much_ _already_'. My jaw clenches I know very well who he is talking about 'Natasha' I growl. He is the Ethan she was talking about, this woman even brainwashed somebody to kill for her. Before I know what is happening I am pushed away into a small interrogation room. Ivan is trying to get my attention but I am seeing red. The only thing that is running through my mind is that they had to pay for what they did. There are three words that brought me back to reality and that is Rose, Alex, and the baby. I couldn't lose them again but they better not mess this up.

So instead I punched the wall I am pretty sure I broke a few fingers doing that but I didn't care. Before I can do anything stupid I walk out of the room towards the exit. Breathed in the fresh air and close my eyes for a moment. Another detective comes outside wanting to go through a few pieces of evidence. In their house they found pictures taken of me and Rose holding hands or smiling. Pictures that are taken of Alex leaving his school even his schedule. I feel the bile rise from my stomach and feel visibly sick from everything I am seeing. They also found some sort of sick shrine in the back of the closet. Each photo containing someone else in it, their heads are replaced with hers. Feel sick, I am desperate for a shot of vodka and some real fresh air. Ivan looks at me and he is thinking the same thing I am "I am going to throw up".

RPOV

Dimitri is exhausted and he doesn't sleep more than a few hours a day. He is desperate the find the person responsible for the accident. Alex is sleeping in between us because he is afraid of losing us. He keeps dreaming of the car crashing and not being able to find his dad. Try my best to comfort him but the pain medication makes me groggy. It really shows that he is a good father consoling his son and taking care of me. He reluctantly hired a nurse to help me out he slowly started to begin working again.

Of course, he made sure the old apartment is emptied and important stuff is placed in storage. The living room has been repainted and everything felt homier. Ivan somehow knew my size and filled my closet with new clothes. Alex basically has the same size as Dimitri so that wasn't that difficult to get. He knew me well enough not to buy anything fancy except for a few dresses. So I went from having a tiny closet to a walk-in closet when Lissa sees it she will freak out for sure. Especially when she sees the number of shoes I own now all of a sudden.

First time in weeks I saw he is truly asleep, part of it is exhaustion and the other relief. They arrested her too and the charges are going to stick. They gathered enough evidence to put them away for a lifetime. Ethan is charged with attempted murder and stalking, so is Natasha. The difference is that she also has to do mandatory physiological treatment and is forced to give up the baby when it is born. With Eddie's testimony concerning the driver of the vehicle it was a slam-dunk. The jury was appalled by the fact he would kill a young child all for a crazy woman. She tried to accuse Dimitri of abusing her but had nothing to back that up of course.

We tried to keep everything under the wraps but the media, of course, was all over it. Thankfully most of them showed sympathy and few had the nerve to accuse him of hurting me. The most important thing is we have each other and it all maybe even made us stronger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**~ 39 weeks pregnant**

Seeing the baby for the first time and hearing the heartbeat was amazing. Dimitri even shed a few tears, I didn't dare to tease him he was becoming a softy. Cause I was crying myself as well. I couldn't stop them from rolling down my cheeks. Alex is excited to become a big brother and vowed to protect his little brother or sister. The opinions on what the gender of the baby is going to be are pretty much all over the place. But there is one person not saying what it would be, cause basically she knew from the start. She just sat there smirking while others are babbling.

We decided to get married after I give birth because I don't want to look like a fat cow on my wedding day. Much to Lissa her disappointment but making her the maid of honor made her squeal. She couldn't stop talking about it and drove Sparky crazy. What of course made me a very happy camper gladly pointing that out to him every time. Rehabilitation was a bitch being pregnant but I stuck to it mostly because I was getting sick of being pushed around in a wheelchair. Being able to go to the toilet by myself again is a blessing. It is not fun having somebody else wipe your butt while trying not to fall over. My hormones are all over the palace as soon as I was cleared I was all over Dimitri. That meant in the shower, a dressing room even his office wasn't safe. At least Ivan will think twice now walking in without knocking.

AlexPOV

Mom is in the hospital about the give birth and dad is clearly nervous pacing around. I am excited to meet my new baby brother or sister. Going to make sure to protect them against bullies or people with bad intentions. Dad kept his promise and is present at most of my matches he practices with me whenever he can. At first I didn't want to go back even though the doctor cleared me. I was nervous going out again afraid something would happen again. Instead of Eddie and new guy named Mason is my bodyguard now. He is really cool and even helps out with practicing sometimes. One time we played Fortnite all night when I was supposed to be doing my homework. But I didn't tell my mom that, she thought I couldn't sleep because I got sick. Let's just say I am never eating marshmallows ever again or at least for a while.

Feel safer having him around but hope Eddie gets better soon. I owe him my life and thanked him many times. He keeps saying it is his job to protect us, my dad gave him a raise and paid for a vacation for his whole family. His wife Mia is very nice, they have a son and a daughter around my age. Looking around the waiting room I saw how many people love us. We looked like an episode of Full House, driving the nurses crazy with weird questions. Ivan is defiantly Uncle Jesse flirting with the ladies to get him something as simple as a cup of coffee. Every time my dad would walk out the delivery room is the only moment everyone is quiet. The choice was between a screaming mother yelling at my dad for knocking her up or my crazy family. So I chose the latter so now I have my own private reality show.

Then I see something very interesting Uncle Ivan is for the first time looking at a girl like he is seeing an angel. The funny thing is she completely ignoring him. He is like a little lost puppy following her around the hospital. But nurses and doctors running into the room of my mother have me anxious all of a sudden. Babushka saw the panic on my face reassuring by me saying the baby decided it is time to come. The next hour is filled with lots of not so nice words from my mom. Even though the door of the delivery room is closed I can clearly hear her voice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

DPOV

One moment I am rubbing her back to relieve some of the pain and the next she is yelling at me to get the doctor. Nothing could have prepared me for this I had no clue what to do. I asked my mother for advice she just told me to stay calm. As soon as the contractions became stronger so are her threats. '_It's is all your fault! You couldn't keep your dick in your pants!_' tried my best to bite my tongue. No matter what I said it isn't the right thing to say 'You are doing great Roza, you want some more ice chips?' She squeezes my hand pulling me closer '_What I want is for this baby to come out of me already!' _Knew it is also difficult for her cause her mother wouldn't be able to support her right now. Lissa told me last time she tried to be there for her as much as possible. Christian had all kinds of profanities thrown at him.

What should have been me, I couldn't help the pang of sadness I feel for missing the birth of Alex. But Rose reminds me that this my chance to redeem myself. Made me feel happy knowing that in a few hours we are going to have a baby. Well, maybe my part is a bit easier considering I don't have to push it out of my body. But it also made me feel helpless, if I could I would gladly take all of the pain she is experiencing right now. 'Mmh I am so tired Comrade' she started to mumble, I could see the duration of the pain is making her tired, my poor baby. I am trying to soothe her to get some rest but every time a contraction will interrupt it. The time between them is getting shorter which is according to the book I read meant the time to give birth is getting closer.

Almost made the mistake of looking up one of those videos of a woman giving birth. Didn't ask why he saw it but Ivan said he was scarred for life. Fingernails digging into my arms alerted me that she is experiencing another one. 'Deep breaths Roza' I cooed, she growls, I slowly pull away my hand afraid she will bite it. '_I NEED A FREAKING EPIDURAL! '_ she is still holding on to my arm tightl I am almost afraid to ask her to let go so I can get a doctor. I am trying to look for the damn calling button but can't find it. 'I will be right back Roza, I am going to find a nurse ok?' and as fast as my legs could carry me I rush out of the room. As soon as I stepped out everyone became quiet and are looking at me expectantly. So did not have time for them I screamed for a nurse or a doctor.

Quickly found one dragging her almost with me to the room explaining to her the situation. Apparently you had to be dilated at least 4 centimeters , Rose is now 5 what meant she can have one. The anesthesiologist introduced himself instructing her to sit up so he can give her the injection into her spine. After 5 minutes she relaxed telling me how much she loves me and the doctors.

After a few hours she regained the feeling in her lower body and then everything went really fast. The baby was done waiting wanting to come out. She is fully dilated so the doctor told her it is time to push. Dr. Evans is ready with her gloves on motioning for the nurse that it is time.

RPOV

I am gritting my teeth the pain feels unbearable and I am pretty sure I am crushing Dimitri's hand. Well tough luck cause I am not letting go '_ You're doing fantastic Rose, with the next contractions I want you to push as hard as you can.' _ Did this one woman have any idea how painful it is, the only thing she has to is sit there! 'You try pushing out a baby that has a head the size of a freaking melon!' I screeched. All I could think of was how much pain I had wanting it to be over already. I am growing more tired feeling like I couldn't push anymore. '_Almost there baby, a little longer and then we can hold our little miracle_.' Can see him preparing himself to be yelled at but I know he is right and too tired to say something back I push. '_You are so strong Roza, just a few more pushes_'.

Screaming giving everything I had left in the final push, a few seconds later I hear the most beautiful thing. The baby is crying _'Congratulations it is a beautiful baby girl, would the dad like to cut the cord?' _Dimitri nodded I can see the tears in his eyes and with slightly shaking hands he cuts it. Then there is a flash from a camera documenting this precious moment. When he steps outside for a moment greeting his family at the entrance I asked a nurse if she could take pictures. Then specifically with moments like this, she smiled and assured me she would take care of it.

She is truly beautiful I can see the love and adoration on his face holding his daughter for the first time. Feel guilty still for taking away those moments when Alex was born but happy this time he is here by my side. She is ten pounds and four ounces, twenty three point six inches long, but what you do expect with a father that is six feet seven inches tall. '_Daddy is going to protect you from all those boys making sure they won't hurt you_' he cooed. After I am cleaned up he gently put our little girl in my arms. Then he went to get Alex so he can meet his little sister for the first time.

He looks excited but is a bit hesitant holding her but with the help of his dad he got the hang of it. Then I hear him mumbled how he will make sure he will chase away every guy. I rolled my eyes seeing Dimitri with a smug smile on his face. Dear lord she just been born and already she has her big brother and father telling her to stay away from boys. Clearly impatient my dad strolls in, his face filled with pride and excitement. '_Kiz! Where is my newest grandbaby_?' I laughed knowing he probably sneaked away so he could be one of the first ones to hold her. Thought Dimitri was going to throw a fit at my father walking in the way he did but he just stood there smiling.

Then the nurse came in '_Did mommy and daddy decide on a name for the little munchkin?' _We talked about it but I decided when he or she would be born to think of a name. I did the same with Alex the moment I saw him I just knew what I was going to name him. So I decided I am going to surprise him 'Thought about it and since I named Alex you get the honor to name our baby girl.' That he looks surprised is an understatement _' Really ? You want me to choose a name?' _ He stars into the distance for a moment then he starts to blush. '_Well what about Mischa Sofiya Janine Belikova_?' he says softly clearing his throat. 'Perfect Comrade! I love it!' little bit of tears formed in my eyes that he would name her after my mother.

Looking at my dad he is hugging Dimitri whispering something in his ear and even had tears in his eyes. Wait does my dad have tears in his eyes? 'Going soft on me old men?' I teased him while wiping away my own. At that moment it feels like she is right here with me telling how proud she is. Her own guardian angel looking out for her from above, I still miss her so much every day.

After that, the Belikov's came in holding her murmuring sweet nothings in Russian. Followed by Lissa, Christian and Adrian eager to hold the newest edition of the family. What surprised me the most is the way Ivan is looking at her. Almost like he is longing to have a family of his own, wonder if he will ever settle down.

IvanPOV

There she is again, perfect in every way she has a golden aura around her like an angel. Can't stop starring at her I have no clue what to say to her. I followed her downstairs to the cafeteria trying to get her attention. Nothing worked she didn't even seem to notice me, I am used to woman swooning over me and dropping at my feet. Maybe that is why she is so interesting and infuriating at the same time. Oh god I think I am in love, me Ivan Zeklos has fallen for a woman. Always said love, at first sight, is a fairy tale but this time it is happening to me.

Tried to read her name tag, it said Katerina, a name as perfect as she is. Completely forgot for a moment why I am in the hospital in the first place. But when I hear Rose screaming and Dimitri dragging her with him to the room everything started to come back. Today I am going to be an uncle again, hopefully, it will be a girl cause I made a bet with the boys and I don't want to lose. Mostly need to figure out how I am going to impress this beautiful nurse before I leave the hospital. Can always fake an injury or ask her what time it is. Man, I am getting desperate what happened to the confident ladies men, I groaned.

When the newest member of the Belikov clan was born the waiting room turned into a chicken coop. No matter how many times I experienced it, it is still fascinating to even see them celebrate the smallest things in life. I know one thing for sure there is going to be a lot of Vodka involved and not the cheap kind. I feel lucky and honored to be a part of this family I wouldn't want to change it for the world. While holding little Sofiya I can't help but feel it is something I am missing out on. Thinking of it I could do without the dirty diapers, crying and getting up in the middle of the night. But looking at Dimitri I see he is happy 'Hi little baby, I am your favorite Uncle Ivan.' I whispered 'and that is your daddy, I know he looks a bit scary and not as good looking as me.' I hear Rose laugh and see Dimitri narrow his eyes at me. 'but lucky for you, you look like your mommy and she loves your ogre daddy very much.'

She scrunched her nose a little and is yawning 'No worries I will make sure to chase away every guy that tries to take you on a date' That makes Rose groan, Dimitri has a smug smile on his face and Alex high fived me. '_She is just a little baby and already has 4 people making it impossible for her to ever date'. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

RPOV

The next day I am ready to be released from the hospital and take our beautiful girl home for the first time. Have to say it has it benefits living close to the Belikovs, no need to call a babysitter. Olena gladly will watch over her newest grandbaby also her aunts can't stop gushing how cute she is. First it was something getting used to living in a completely different country but soon I saw why Dimitri missed it so much. Alex was over the moon he is now attending classes at St. Basil and still holding the title. He is eager and bouncing on his feet to enter this year's competition with his father. I can't help but smile that all this had started because of his curiosity. Walk in on them training together and god forbid there is 80's music playing in the background.

I am drooling a bit seeing my man fighting shirtless unfortunately he caught me staring. So I tried to cover up my blush with a comment about the choice of music. 'Would it kill you to play some modern music?' they look at me both with one eyebrow raised. '_The day you beat me in a sparring match'_ he says with a smug smile on his face. Looking at him with an incredulous expression on my face I am trying to come up with a snarky retort. Can't blame the hormones of the pregnancy but damn six weeks are way too long. The doctor said the first two weeks the risk of complications is the highest since I didn't have stitches. '_See something you like?'_ he smirked walking up to me giving me a passionate kiss. I am about to say something I love when we are interrupted by the clearing of a throat and a blushing nurse.

Don't know how he managed to get her to go on a date with him but he did it. Looks like we got a bit too heated seeing as my legs are wrapped around Dimitri's waist. Quickly try to drop my legs to the floor but my Russian god is holding on to me tightly. Then I feel something poking between my thighs and to be honest, I could feel the dampness between my own legs. Maybe it also had to do with the memories of last time we were in the basement gym together. So instead I buried my face in his chest inhaling his scent what is a big mistake. '_Something tells me this is bringing back some naughty memories_. _Maybe we can do something about that later my sexy little vixen' _He whispers will squeezing my ass a little causing a moan to escape from my lips.

Get even more embarrassed remembering we aren't alone, probably not making a very good impression. '_Don't worry last time they were in a gym it resulted in the making of that gorgeous little baby.'_ Ivan says with amusement in his voice. 'Thanks Ivan I think she knows how babies are made seeing as she works in a hospital with babies on a daily basis.' By this time we both have calmed down a little so I slowly put my legs back on the floor. He is grinning like a fool '_I don't know Rose maybe Alex can explain it to her one more time'_. Hear my Comrade groan and hiding his face in my hair muttering how he is going to kill Christian. '_You see when a guy wants to put his little friend into a girls flower..' _before he gets a chance to finish that sentence Dimitri gave him a threating glare.

He holds his hands up in defeat trying desperately not to laugh. The poor girl is even more confused than ever but leave it up to Alex to get everybody to laugh. He has a serious look on his face trying to figure something out ' _Does that mean Uncle Ivan was trying to make a baby last night? Cause he said he was getting Katerina flowers_'. Surprisingly she is laughing too and Ivan his face is turning beet red, who would have thought that could ever happen. Time for a little payback I thought 'Yeah Ivan were you trying to make a baby?' He is standing there lost for words narrowing his eyes before walking away muttering something under his breath.

The next few weeks were exhausting were Alex was an easy baby our little girl wasn't afraid to use her vocal cords. But soon we found a steady rhythm and the nights got a lot quieter except for occasional fuss. True to his words Dimitri took on his share of diaper changes and bottle feeds after I stopped breastfeeding. Proud to say I did it for approximate six months. Even after that let's say my breasts are still big. Let me tell you that daddy doesn't mind at all as he loves to play with and admire them. The thought of it made me giggle, it is so cute to see how he keeps trying to emphasize the word, daddy. He doesn't want to miss anything also he shows off his family whenever he can.

Although the first time we were walking in the park nearby our house it didn't end so well. It was a beautiful sunny day and we were sitting on a bench. Sofiya got grouchy she was in need of a cuddle so he picked her up cradling her to his chest. Then a young couple that walked by that just had a baby themselves noticed us. They were really nice we then put a picnic blanket on the grass so both babies could enjoy the fresh air. The mother then started to gush on how cute they looked together and we should arrange a "play date". That's when things went south and a very protective dad glared at her telling it was time to go. Swear to god heard him talking with my dad on the phone about doing a background check. But I am happy to see that he and my dad are getting along great.

He still is determined to move closer and much to Dimitri dismay is talking a lot to his mom. Though it is kinda cute considering that they are both alone but I must admit it was strange at first. Miss my best friends but we made sure to contact each other at least once a week via Skype. Seeing as they are both busy living their own lives. Did I already say that I didn't miss my old jobs one bit, maybe some of the people I worked with but other than that? First I was stubborn but soon I was remembered how much work it is being a full time mother. Love every minute of it but it has been a while since I took care of a baby. But getting a chance to do all over again with my Comrade by my side is something I wouldn't have want to miss for the world. Life feels good I never imagined in a million years that we would be back together again.


	24. EPILOGUE 1

Epilogue

Two years later

DPOV

I am sitting at my desk looking at the picture of my beautiful family when I receive a call from my assistant. '_ Mr. Belikov, your wife is here to see you and she looks how do I say this politely, PISSED OFF!'. _First thought what did I do? Or did Alex do something wrong? But why can't see tell me this over the phone? Or did I forget something, oh god I hope not! Have every important date written down into my agenda. By the sound of her footsteps, she is very mad and I am in trouble.

She slams the door shut locking it, I swallow hard preparing myself to be yelled at. '_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!_' she gets something from her pocket. She then slams it on my desk glaring at me. Picking it up I am looking at it, then all of a sudden I feel happy. '_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING THIS IS SERIOUS, I AM GOING TO BLOW UP THE SIZE OF A BALLOON AGAIN_!' Gently pick her up twirling her around and crush my lips against hers. Put her down see she is pursing her lips trying not to smile. '_Ok maybe it won't be so bad but I didn't plan on getting pregnant again' _she sighs.

Feel on top of the world 'Roza my Roza, I am so happy! Oh my god, I am going to be a Papa again!' She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes '_So that means your not angry?'_ Cock my eyebrow giving her a confused look. Clearing her throat she mumbles' Might have forgotten to take birth control pills a few times' Rose keeps looking down to the floor. 'Of course not Milaya, how far along are you?' I say all excited. '_About two months'_ she admits 'Why did you wait so long to tell me? Were you afraid I was going to be angry?' she nods biting her lip blushing a bit.

* * *

Still remember that day and seven months later she gave birth to our beautiful baby boy with the name Alexei Grisha Konstantin Belikov. Everyone was excited to meet him, his big brother and sister were the first to see him. Little Sofiya was a bit too excited almost jumping on the bed to get a glimpse. '_Daddy, he looks all frumpy and pink' _she is scrunching her little nose. ' Well my Printsessa that is how you looked too when you were born ' raising her little eyebrows in surprise. '_Well good thing he is a boy.' _Laughing a little at her comment ' Why is that baby girl?' She pulls me closer trying to whisper something in my ear '_Cause that means I will always be your only princess.'_

See Rose smiling and Alex is trying not to laugh '_But I always wanted to be dad's Printsessa' _he says with a whiney voice biting his lip. She is crossing her little arms on her chest pouting at me. '_NO, YOU CAN'T! I am already! Right daddy?' _looking at me batting her eyelashes.' _What about me Comrade aren't I your princess?_ Start to groan 'you will all be the death of me' I mutter.

**Some things might be a bit different when it comes to the characters but it was my first human fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed it! Until the next one!**

**Again I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**


	25. EPILOGUE 2

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Warning this chapter may contain grammar/spelling errors read at your own risk!**

Epilogue 2

5 years later

AlexPOV

Wanted badly to become a bodyguard, my dad didn't like it so much especially with everything that happened. After some hard training and shadowing Eddie, I am now 22 years old and protecting my little sister and brother. It is a perfect way to do what I want without being too much in the spotlights. I have to admit it can be pretty mundane at times but it makes my parents happy knowing I am safe. Also, the perfect way to keep an eye, my baby sister, you can never start too early keeping the boys away. Picking them up from school I heard from my dad that she was talking about a boy in her class. His name is Tommy and she seems to have a little crush on him, so I am doing my best to let him know I am her big brother.

Didn't do much really just stood there while she tried to hand him an invitation to her 7th birthday party. He ran away from her before she could even say anything or give him the tiny card with the date and everything on it. Trying to keep my face blank while we were driving home, Grisha looked excited. Today we are going to visit Auntie Lissa, Uncle Chris, Andre and little Abby. He made a card during arts and crafts eager to give it to his aunt. Next to him is a sniffing very upset looking Sofiya quite the contrast if you ask me. I felt a little sorry for her but orders are orders and I listen to the big boss his instructions very carefully.

Walking inside I am grinning at my dad when he gave me the quick thumbs up. Running to mom I hear her wailing '_Mommy! Mommy! Alex is a big meanie today_!' doing my best not to laugh she looks at me with raised eyebrows. I shrug and sit down on the large sofa in the living room. She whispers something to my dad while trying to calm down my little sister. His face is blank but his eyes are twinkling '_Good job son, you can never be too sure_!' he says in Russian. Good thing my mom sucks at learning a new language so we can still be kind of sneaky. She did try though but the I-pad flew through the kitchen out of frustration. My dad keeps trying to help her out with pronouncing things but she doesn't seem to have the patiences. A lot of people speak English so it isn't really necessary for her to know Russian but still.

DPOV

Life is good, I am happy to have my wife with me, my two sons and my little princess. Being the good dad that I am I will make sure she won't date until she is at least 18. Glad Abe agrees on that with me, little Tommy might look all innocent but his dad has a lot of speeding tickets. Rose said she will calm down little Sofiya if I could talk to Alex. Well I did, she didn't say what I had to say, we have a good understanding about when it comes to boys. Over the years we got even closer and as promised I took him for his first beer. Also his second and third but the first time he took a shot of Russian vodka he was stumbling a bit.

Luckily Babushka had the perfect cure for a hangover cause I needed it myself as well. But today is going to go smooth hopefully... The jet is ready, Ivan is waiting at the airport and all the bag are packed. It is going to be a long flight to New York but Rose really wants to visit Lissa. With the restaurant, it can be difficult for them to take the time off. Skype is a great invention but it is not the same as seeing somebody in real life. Going to the kitchen I was going to check if Rose is ready to go when I hear a cute little voice say '_He is HUGE! Mommy! HUGE! I can take care of myself_!' It makes me smile hearing how much she like her mother. Just as stubborn, when she is angry she puts her little hands on her hips making it hard not to laugh. Unfortunately for my beautiful Roza, she is able to raise her little eyebrow now. Every time she keeps on trying but fails to do so, don't think it is something you can learn. Nodding I let her know I will talk to her and sit down on one knee so I can look her in the eye. 'Mama and Papa know that Printsessa but we explained to you that I am a very important person. There are really bad people out there who would want to hurt me. We like to know that you are safe so Alex protects you and Grisha.' Pouting a little I know she understands but isn't willing to admit it.

She sighs, I can see the wheels in her head turning '_But but but… I am almost 7 Papa_'. Giving her a look that says there is no room for discussion makes her pout. Last time she thought of the brilliant idea that instead of a bodyguard she could have a mobile phone, yeah so not happening! Admitting defeat Sofiya hangs her little head down 'We will get you one of those kicks scooters when we are in New York' squealing she skips back to the living. WHAT? I am still a bit of a softie when it comes to my little girl. I am allowed to spoil my kids now and then, even though it gets me in trouble with their mommy sometimes. But it is definitely worth it when it comes to the making up part. Grinning I think of the times she tied me up to the bed punishing me. Dimitri, this is not the time to have a boner.. readjusting myself I see Rose her smoldering look. Groaning she just smirks '_If only we had the time then I would have taken care of that not small problem you have there..' _Rubbing it a few times she winks and walks away swaying her hips.

Arriving at the private airport we drive straight to the hotel to get some rest. Lissa had insisted we could stay at their house but it would be too crowded. Not that I mind sharing a bedroom with the kids it just gets really chaotic during breakfast. Everyone wants to use the bathroom at the same, Alex takes forever to shower. He doesn't get that for me, clears throat, tries his best to look innocent. What results in two frustrated mommies and trust me you don't want them cranky. Good lord, they can sigh through two floors if necessary. They gladly will remind you what you did wrong that day, whatever you say will not make up for it. Believe me, I tried!

The next day little Grisha is bouncing up down, Sofiya asked for the millionth if we are already there. While Alex keeps pretty much to himself reading a book in the backseat. Looking in the rearview mirror I couldn't be happier. Able to drive around New York with my family is like a dream coming true. I used to be a lonely, miserable businessman pretending to has this amazing life. Now I don't have to put on a fake smile anymore, unfortunately, the traffic, however, is just as terrible as it was a few years ago. '_Whatcha thinking about Comrade_?' a single tear slides down my cheek 'Not much, I am just happy I have you back in my life. Thinking about how things just to be without all of you. Glad Alex came to Baia outsmarting both of his parents.' I see him crack a smile on the backseat '_Aim to please_' he tips an imaginary cowboy hat. '_WHY IS DADDY CRYING! DID YOU HURT HIM MOMMY_!' a laugh rumbles through my chest as Rose looks at with an incredulous expression. Sofiya narrows her eyes when everyone starts to laugh 'No Prinsessa Papa is just happy'. Pulling up at the drive Grisha jumps out of the car almost immediately seeing his Aunt standing outside.

Sitting with Christian on the back porch we are enjoying a beer when my youngest son jumps on my lap. '_Papa! Papa! Papa! Mommy said to ask you were little babies come from._' Coughing I almost choke, wondering where on earth this is coming from. Of course, she would tell him to ask me since I didn't like the way Alex was explained. I hear a laugh knowing very well who it is so I give him the stink eye. 'Well, when two people love each other they cuddle up in bed. A few kisses, then they…' god, this is awful ' they create a baby together.' That didn't sound bad right, at least that is what I thought but then I see a horrified expression on my sons face. He stands up running back inside probably to tell his mother all about it.

'_Auntie Lissa, Auntie Lissa! I promise I will take care of the baby!' _I slap myself on my forehead 'Yebat!' looking to my right I see Christian rolling on the floor laughing. I am never going to hear the end of this….


End file.
